Your Eyes
by Jessi - Princess of Impatience
Summary: After many dreams, a cry of desperation brings the image, in her vanity mirror, of the man Sarah desperately loves. Will he feel the same? JS romance, WIP, Ch18 up 12.09.05
1. The Dream

_A/N: Welcome to my "baby" - the first fan fiction I ever wrote. It has grown much larger than I ever dreamed but I see the end of it drawing near. Updates more frequently will be possible with this story, as much of it is already completed, so expect them more often than the one week to two week rule in my profile. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. The Labyrinth characters and events in the movies belong to Jim Henson, may he rest in peace as his legacy lives on through all of us. I seek to make no profit from this venture and I promise to return everything back the way I found it. _

_However, I'm not saying I wouldn't like to own Jareth, just like I'd love to own the male star of my fanfics in the HP universe. Anyone who knows if and how this is possible will be my new hero. _

* * *

Your Eyes  
Story by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June – to current, 2005 

**Chapter One, The Dream…**

Broken pieces of stairs floated around Sarah as strains of a song reached her ears. The tune made her sway unconsciously, as if she wanted to dance. She began to take notice of it as it played in the background. It was the song from her ballroom dream.

She listened, confused. Instinctively she knew this was not right! This song should not be playing here, floating softly through the shattered, bobbing fragments of the Escher room. She suddenly realized she was dreaming, something that had never had happened to her in a dream before this one. She absently attributed it to the change she had recognized. She puzzled over the change, as her dreams of this confrontation and other meetings had never before deviated from her memories. She had been forced to relive them over and over, unable to say or do anything different, even after she realized she…

'Sarah, you can't think about that now,' she thought quickly, mentally beating down the thoughts as she took in her surroundings.

_He_ should be here, where was he?

She caught a glimmer of white and gray move around a corner of a floating fragment as the song continued. She walked to where she had seen it and looked around the corner, finding nothing. She glanced around, then set out, searching among the pieces as the voice, soft and haunting, teased her from around corners and behind pieces. She would get almost on top of the location it was coming from before it would suddenly come from another direction.

She felt like she had in the ballroom, searching for him among the masked faces as she was now searching for him among the floating rubble. As she continued to search, the song changed, and she paused, baffled. Now she could clearly hear his voice, singing the song from the Esher room, but this time the song was different. His tone was soft and sweet, not demanding and cold as it had seemed to her as she searched for Toby. It was almost…

'Stop it,' she admonished herself. She pushed the thought from her and came to a complete stop, almost holding her breath to help her find what direction the voice was coming from. After a few minutes she was still unable to locate it and she became frustrated.

'What is going on?' she thought to herself. 'None of this is right. He should be here.' She wandered forward, looking left and right among the floating sand colored fragments of the stairs as she returned to the middle of the broken room. Nothing stirred except her and the slowly bobbing pieces.

"Come out," she asked, tentatively, daring to break the silence that now surrounded her as the song had ended several seconds ago.

A man with frost blonde hair appeared between two large pieces of floating debris. He was clothed in gray with a cape of white topped with a shredded fabric that fluttered like feathers around him. He stalked, like a big cat, ever so slowly towards her. A deadly serious look was upon his face as he stared at her. As she watched him, she felt the fine hairs on her neck prickle. Being in his presence made her heart pound and every nerve in her body vibrated insanely as he neared.

"Give me the child," she said, the words coming by rote, although she did not mean them. Despite the differences, she knew the scene had to play out as before, in spite of her feelings. She was not sure what made her know this and she never even stopped to think she could change anything.

"Sarah," the man said, his accented voice soft but commanding.

Sarah, waiting for the next words to fall from his mouth, stared intently at him. When he did not continue, she looked at him quizzically. 'Why isn't he saying it?' her mind questioned.

Feeling absurd, she prompted, her voice slightly mimicking his tone and demeanor, "Beware, I have been generous…"

The stern look on the man's face disappeared as he laughed heartily. Sarah momentarily reveled in the sound as it surrounded her, the dulcet tone washing soothingly over her highly charged senses, before shaking her head as if to clear it, feeling annoyed that he had laughed.

"This isn't how it goes, you know," she said, glaring at him. "None of this is right."

"Fine then," he said, his voice soft, seductive and amused. "It will be as it was before."

And the dream continued the way it had every time before. He circled her in that predatory way of his as she slowly revolved with him. In her mind she wished it could end differently, she wished she could tell him how she felt. But she continued, reciting the lines of her memory as she had done during that fateful encounter.

"Look what I'm offering you," he said enticingly.

Sarah glanced at his hand, but it was empty. Where was the crystal?

'Why is it changing again?' The thought echoed in her mind and she completely forgot to speak the lines she was supposed to have said. The man, unnoticed by Sarah, smiled briefly and continued even though she had not said the lines to make him continue. Sarah looked up at the man whose gaze was concentrated on her as he spoke, the tone beseeching and desperate as his empty hand reached for her, his fingertips inches from contact with her body..

"Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

At the words, fragments of the songs whispered in her mind unbidden. As they did, she stared into his eyes. Mismatched eyes that gazed deep into her own, full of an unnamed desire, a strong desperation and…

Love.

He smiled at her lovingly and her heart leapt, pounding even more furiously than before. Her mind reeled as all the moments collided and the songs and the words he had sung and spoke clicked into place in her brain. She realized, with a rapidly growing shock, he was offering her his love – he was offering himself. 'He loves me,' she thought wonderingly.

The line that had come from her lips before in her dreams died on her lips before she could utter it. Then the complete realization of what she had done, what she had given up just over two years ago flooded her mind, causing the scene around her to swirl sickeningly.

Sarah awoke and her world fell down.

* * *

_a/n: Please R/R, I would just adore it!_


	2. Misery Begins

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed Chapter One, but I couldn't post it without Chapter Two. Enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. The Labyrinth characters and events in the movies belong to Jim Henson, may he rest in peace as his legacy lives on through all of us. I seek to make no profit from this venture and I promise to return everything back the way I found it. 

* * *

Your Eyes  
Story by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June - not determined, 2005

**Chapter Two, Misery Begins…**

Sitting straight up in her bed, she gathered her knees to her chest and began to rock slowly, her arms wrapped tightly around her bent legs as slow, silent tears escaped the corners of her eyes. Even now, she did not cry more than those few tears and it was not because she did not want to, it was because her grief was strangling her. 

She wanted to die, to escape the thoughts and feelings battering at her mind and heart. She had never felt such a desire to be dead before, but she wanted it all to stop. "I won't think about the dream," the thought frantically - perhaps the desperation threatening her would go away. Fighting hard, she tried to block the images of the dream from her mind, but she could not. They were imprinted in her mind in startling clarity and she knew deep within that if she lived to be a hundred, they would stay that clear. 

Losing the battle in her mind, she felt her stomach hit rock bottom as the dream came pouring back, but still the tears only slipped silently down her cheek. 

"What have I done?" she whispered brokenly. "Oh my God, what have I done?" 

'You know damn well what you have done,' her mind answered her. 'You rejected everything he offered you, including himself.' The dreams he had been offering her was the love that lay within his eyes and deep within his heart. She thought he had been trying to distract her from her goal, keep her from saving Toby with the offer of another crystal ball dream. She had been so completely, utterly wrong, from the very beginning. If only she had paid more attention to what his eyes had been telling her… if only she had looked into the crystal… no, she could not, _would not_ think like that. 

"I had to save Toby," she whispered, trying to assuage her guilt. But her feeble attempt at reassurance to herself failed miserably, instead making her think back to that time and all that had come after. 

She had realized shortly after returning from the Underground that she did not despise him, as she knew she had only brought the whole thing upon herself. She _had_ wished Toby away, after all. He was her adversary, but she had not hated him. He was smug, arrogant and irritating, but he had not been overly cruel to her, doing exactly as she asked. She had not been all that wonderful either, selfishly wishing Toby away and then repeatedly complaining about the unfairness of her predicament. 

'God, I was so childish just a short time ago,' she thought disgustedly, the memories momentarily pushing the horror of her dream to the side. The Labyrinth had been such a step forward for her, for she was proud she had saved Toby, even thought it had all been her fault to begin with. She had learned a lot about life during her journey. 

Over the next few months after her return, her feelings towards him had slowly begun to make their presence known. She had resisted, at first, her young feelings of rebellion over what he had made her go through battling with her feeling of inadequacy - for who was she to dare to love the King of the Goblins? But love him she did, loved him without question or condition, even though she had to come to terms with the fact he took away little children and turned them into goblins. As the feelings had continued to mature over the last two years, she began to suspect there could be more sides to him he had never shown to her, but she was content to love what she did know. 

In all that time she had never considered that he might love her in return, for how could he love the spoiled, selfish girl she had been before the Labyrinth, especially after she had defeated him. Even with the knowledge that her love would probably never be returned, she had continued to thrive on the love she held close to her heart. It was her most jealously guarded secret, a secret that had been a source of great pleasure, but also a source of sad longing for what could have been. 

"I long for that longing,' she thought, a hysterical laugh bubbling in her throat. She had wished desperately so many times that there could have been another way. The longing for his love had been such an overwhelming feeling for so long, but now it paled in comparison to the desperation she was feeling as the dream came back once again to taunt her. She was so desperate to make things right, to change what had happened, but she didn't know how. She could not turn back the clock, only he had the power to do that. She wasn't really sure she wanted to, because that would have meant giving up Toby and that was something she just couldn't do. Even in her selfishness, she had loved her brother and that love for him had grown into a fierce possessiveness since her return. She would not let anyone or anything hurt him, no matter what she had to give up to keep him safe and happy, even if it meant never seeing _him_ again. 

"I could call for him," she whispered to herself and then immediately flung the idea from her in misery. He would not want her after she had uttered the words and she couldn't stand the additional pain it would cause her to call him and never be answered. 'I'm resigned to my fate,' she thought sadly, 'to live my life knowing exactly what I have done and unable to do one damn thing about it.' Sarah bitterly thought that was just the beginning of an appropriate punishment for her crime of rejection. 

Unable to sleep, she wandered listlessly to her window and opened it. The night air came in, cooling skin fevered by the dream and its after effects. It ruffled through her hair, blowing the dark strands away from her tear-streaked face. She gazed unseeingly into the night, not noticing the white barn owl that had just settled on a branch several feet from her window. It rotated its head side to side, eyeing the girl in the window, mismatched eyes both odd colors for an owl. One an icy blue and the other a hazel green, they seemed sad as they glittered in the night, gazing unblinkingly at the dark haired girl at the window who looked forlornly into the night. 

Sarah heaved a great sigh after some time and turned away, sitting down at her vanity, still not noticing the owl. It blinked once and continued to watch as she looked up into the mirror in front of her. 

Sarah gazed into the mirror. She needed someone to talk to so badly, but there was no one. She needed a friend, one who might help her forget this night if only for a little while, but she couldn't think of anyone she wanted to call. Then a thought struck her. She hadn't tried to do this in almost a year and half and she felt a pang of regret for that fact. It had just become too hard to not ask about _him_ when she called, so she had stopped. Now, after all that time, she was not sure it would work. 

'But he might,' she thought. He said whenever she needed him. "And I do need him more than I've ever had," she whispered. 

She looked into the mirror, and called out softly, "Hoggle? Are you there? I need you." 

A few minutes passed and her heart sank. She was about to turn away when a wrinkled face appeared in the mirror to one side of her reflection. A wide smile stretched practically from ear to ear. 

"Sarah! It's been so long," Hoggle said and then frowned. "Why haven't you called?" He waited, the look on his face grumpy and unhappy. Tears came to Sarah's eyes at the look and her reply was hesitant. 

"I'm sorry. I… I don't have any excuse for not calling you. It is hard to explain and I wish I could but I can't. Oh Hoggle, I'm sorry. I was afraid you might not… might not come if I called, but tonight I needed you so very much," she said softly. 

"Now don't cry little missy," Hoggle said, concern on his face. "I told you I'd be here should you need me and I am." At that, Sarah glanced down at her side. Where he had been reflected in the mirror, he now stood. 

Sarah embraced him tightly and Hoggle patted her back awkwardly. "Now why don't you tell 'ol Hoggle what's troubling you," he said roughly, but his voice was soft. 

"I can't," Sarah whispered. "I just can't." 

They were silent for several moments as Sarah clung to her old friend. Then Sarah sat up and wiped her face with a hand. "Hoggle, tell me how everyone is," she said, attempting a smile and failing. Hoggle started to speak and Sarah desperately pushed her thoughts away to listen. Neither noticed the owl as it rose from the branch and launched itself into the night.

* * *

_a/n: Please R/R, I would just adore it!_


	3. Call Him Back

_A/N: Very short, but I'm giving you a few chapters at once to make up for it. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. The Labyrinth characters and events in the movies belong to Jim Henson, may he rest in peace as his legacy lives on through all of us. I seek to make no profit from this venture and I promise to return everything back the way I found it. _

* * *

Your Eyes  
Story by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June to possibly August, 2005 

**Chapter Three, Call Him Back…**

(Almost a year later)

"But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins was in love with the girl," Sarah said to the four year old blonde boy in pajamas tucked against her side, her voice trailing off at the words.

A breeze blew from an open window as they sat cuddled on the bed in the boy's room. The floor was strewn with toys, from small metal cars to plastic dragons. Various fantasy creatures cast in porcelain sat on shelves around the room. Above the bed, a ragged golden bear sat on a fancy shelf with a back cut like turrets on a castle.

Unknown to them, a white owl sat perched outside the open window where it had many times before when the story was told, his head twisted as if to listen to the voice floating from the window. A set of mismatched eyes glowed against the fading light.

Toby turned at Sarah's side as she paused in her tale, a combination of their adventure and the story in her old red book. He leaned out from her as he looked cautiously up at her. He wanted to ask a question that had been pricking at his young mind for some time now, as he had begun to realize something about the way she spoke about the Goblin King, a way he, even in his youth, saw his mother and father speak about and to each other.

"You loved him too, Sarah?" he asked softly, tugging on the hem of her tank top to get her to look at him instead of into space.

'YES!' her heart screamed, the answer almost tumbling from her lips loudly. She looked at Toby, seeing the inquisitive and determined look on his face, and she sighed. She knew Toby better than anyone else and he would insist to know the answer to his question and would not relent until she told him. For a four year old, he was persistent and only a true answer would do.

"At the time, I didn't know I did. All I could think about was saving you, no matter the cost. There wasn't any other way," Sarah stated, trying to convince both Toby and herself that there really hadn't been any other choice.

Toby stared at her. He knew people who loved each other should be together, like Mommy and Daddy. He commanded, "Call him back."

'No, because I can't stand to know the truth, that he no longer cares for me,' she thought sadly, but said, "I can't Toby." She sighed heavily, staring into the upturned blue eyes that, while not mismatched, never failed to remind her if _him_ - especially when Toby used that princely tone of childlike command. "I defeated him, he wouldn't want to see me."

Toby frowned unhappily. The answer confused him because Sarah often won the games she played with him and he still wanted to be with her. But his mind wandered - he was eager to get back to the story, so he asked, as he often did.

"How long ago did you wish me away?"

"You know very well how long it has been Toby – three years tonight. If you don't stop asking questions and let me continue, I'll do it again," she said, wagging a finger at him in mock irritation, a smile on her face for him to see, although as her heart broke. 'It feels like an eternity,' she thought sadly.

Toby giggled in delight and settled back against Sarah's side as she continued with the story. He never got tired of hearing it. He had been waiting, since spring, for Sarah to return from college and tell him the story again on her first night back. It just wasn't the same over the phone, so he only let her tell it when she was home with him.

Outside the white owl launched into the air, the breeze carrying him away from the window, but not away from the house.

* * *

_a/n: Love to all of you who reviewed - Lady Saffron of the Daggers, Victoria, Jibiathon, franz-bama, LaPittura, TsudratsYggiz! Saffy, I PROMISE he is on his way in the next chapter, which I am posting with this. Jibiathon, I agree about wanting Sarah to be mature, I think her experience in the Labyrinth would have resulted in just that, a better understanding of Jareth. Franz-bama, I am so glad my story will be your door to Laby fic, I hold a special place in my heart for it. HP as well, but Laby was my beginning. And don't worry about the reviews, it is nice that there are any at all:) _

_As always, please R/R, I would just adore it!_


	4. A Song for You

_A/N: So we've reach the infamous chapter, in my mind, as this was the part that started this whole thing. However, it was inspired entirely by one phrase of a very lovely song and it uses that song to tell the story. I hesitate to call my whole story song fiction, but I concede that this chapter is very much that. The movie was no different, using music to tell a tale, Jareth revealing all his feelings in a song, so I honor the memory of that with this chapter. _

_However, I will NOT violate the rules by posting this with the lyrics. I will give you a link to where you can read it with the lyrics, which is also in my profile. I think the chapter will be lacking without them, but I shall post it and hope to draw you off to my link to fill in the blanks! So pop open another browser window and type www DOT geocities DOT com/jaza0603fanfic/yechap4 DOT html – replacing all DOT with an actual dot or visit my profile for the link. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. The Labyrinth characters and events in the movies belong to Jim Henson, may he rest in peace as his legacy lives on through all of us. I seek to make no profit from this venture and I promise to return everything back the way I found it. _

* * *

Your Eyes  
Story by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June to possibly August, 2005 

**Chapter Four, A Song for You…**

Sarah entered her room after finally getting Toby to go to sleep. It had taken practically forever to settle him down, which was normal when she first returned from being away. It was long past his bed time when he finally fell asleep.

She glanced at all the unpacked boxes that lay around her room after turning on her besides light. She really didn't want to unpack tonight; she had too much on her mind. She was lost in thought until she felt air brush past her. She looked up to find the window open and a gentle wind blowing the curtains around in a slow dance.

'I didn't leave that open,' she thought, but her thoughts distracted her from continuing to think about the oddity. She walked to the window, pausing for a moment with her hands on her hips to let the breeze play around her. It lifted strands of her hair, stroking it as a lover would. The scent of the breeze, she realized with a start, seemed to be a scent straight from her dreams, a masculine scent tinged with the musky traces of magic. The scent of the breeze made her absently rub a spot on her hipbone through the fabric of her pajamas pants. It was a mostly unconscious gesture she had taken to doing since the day she had chosen to exercise her new found adulthood after her last birthday. She realized she was doing it and stopped. She only did it when thinking of…

'No, I can't think about that, I won't do this to myself,' she thought, 'I just can't.'

The open window forgotten, she walked to her vanity and sank desolately onto the cushion of the chair. She stared at her reflection; the image in the mirror was one she had come to recognize but it still shocked her.

Smoky green eyes, almost hazel in color, looked back at her from a face full of pain. From the dark circles under her eyes to skin far too pale, she looked sick. 'Heartsick,' he mind echoed. She looked so much older than someone about to turn nineteen. She felt even older. The dreams of _him_ and her, the dreams of them together that weren't from her memories of that journey to save her brother, started almost a year ago after the dream that came the night of her eighteenth birthday. The new dreams often left her awake in the middle of the night, unable to sleep as she recalled every moment of each one.

She could still remember, with every detail burned into her mind, the dream from that fateful night. The aftershock it had on her life was enormous. Her days no longer held much joy in ordinary things – going to class, eating out with friends. While she didn't date since the dream, and hadn't done so very often before that, she did have many friends that she used to love to spend time with. Now there was no enjoyment, knowing that she had defeated the man she loved who had once loved her in return. There was even some fear involved for her. She was afraid of hurting anyone else the way she had hurt him, so she had slowly built a wall that few people except her family ever got past.

She simply went through the motions of class and socializing now, but the strain on her heart and her disinterest in most of the things she used to enjoy was starting to show. She loved to learn and her grades had been wonderful throughout high school, even when she had sat longing for him instead of doing her schoolwork at home or paying attention in class. However, her first semester in college had not gone well and the second much worse. Her advisor had recommended that she take a semester off when Sarah explained that personal issues were distracting her from doing well. She had not told her parents when she came home this morning that she was not returning because it would have kept them from going away and it had taken her too long to convince them to go and enjoy a much deserved weekend away now that she was home to take care of Toby.

Toby was her only break from herself. He could make her laugh and sometimes even push back the dark clouds that followed her, if only for a short while. She loved Toby so much, almost as if he was hers, which in a small way he had become since she had rescued him. Her parents loved him – loved them both – but Sarah still felt like she had to protect Toby and take care of him. This semester off would be good for her because she could be close to him, even though he reminded her so much of her lost love.

The only other small joy that came in her days was when her thoughts of that man, her onetime king and forever love, became dreams in the night. The dreams varied often, all situations they had never been in – eating a picnic in an open space surrounded by a gorgeous wooded area, playing a childish game of hide-and-seek in the Labyrinth, reading huge tomes from his library in the castle, riding horseback across a sandy beach and so many more. They all lead up to the promise of all her secret carnal desires involving him finally fulfilled. However, each dream never lasted longer than the first kiss or touch in their lovemaking.

Waking was the hardest part, for it left her with a sense of incredible loss and such a yearning for a way to experience those moments for real. She used to be so willful and strong, always seeking a way to fix a problem, but this was one problem she knew she couldn't fix. Now those traits were becoming slowly buried by her pain. She felt disgust at herself on a regular basis for becoming such an aimless drifter, but she had no desire to do anything about it. This miserable existence was part of her self-imposed punishment.

Sighing, she reached for her radio and turned it on, a song filling the air.

/lyric/

As the song began, her heart wrenched, for she recognized the tune. It was one that frequently spoke to her heart when she heard it, reminding her of all she had lost. This time a woman, not the original artist, was singing the song. The voice played against her ears in a strangely familiar way and she began to sing softly to herself.

/lyric/

Sarah thought back to last night's dream, a dream that had once again put her in the place she defeated him. Her dreams hadn't taken her to that place since the night of her birthday. Unlike her birthday dream, everything had played out exactly as it had really gone and she had uttered the words that haunted her, the fateful phrase she had dared not even think, due to the pain it caused her. The only thing that made the dream different from her memory was that once again she realized she was dreaming and she desperately hadn't wanted to say the words, but they had come from her anyways.

Sarah did not realize a male voice had replaced the female voice in the song on the radio. She was too consumed by the desire to make everything different, even though she knew she couldn't change the past. She desperately wanted to call for him so many times, but didn't, because she was sure he probably hated her for what she had done to him. She remembered those last moments she had looked upon _him_ and recalled the look on his face as he spoke to her.

'Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave'

So much was in his eyes that she had not understood at the time. His eyes _had_ told her, but she had been too young to see it, too young to understand it.

The voice on the radio drew her from her thoughts. She listened intently to the words and the voice.

/lyric/

"How could you," she said, the words coming unbidden from her mouth, "Even I didn't know."

/lyric/

"Yes I would," Sarah said breathlessly. 'Stop it,' she thought, 'you are talking to yourself like a crazy person.' Then she shivered involuntarily as she realized she was talking to the radio because…

"That voice," she whispered to herself, as she focused on it and lost herself in the sultry, soft tones that surrounded her, as the silky voice on the radio merged with distinctly different fragments of a song in her mind.

/lyric/

"It's not him, it can't be him," she said aloud, swearing she heard the whisper of a small sound of amusement from near her. She turned right and left, but there was nothing there, nothing except the strange breeze blowing through the room.

Her thoughts again returned to last night's dream. Many emotions had been there in his eyes. 'Oh, how they had been there' her mind whispered sadly. The usual teasing, taunting gleam replaced with desire, desperation… love. Glowing hotly from those mismatched crystalline eyes that never wavered in their focus on her, until she had uttered the words and watched a look of crushing despair reflect across his face and dim the sparkle in his eyes before he had turned into the owl.

Sadness filled her at the memory of his look as the female voice resumed the song. Sarah began to pay more attention to the song. 'What an odd duet,' she thought. She had never thought of the song as one that should be a duet, but in that form it spoke to her as it never had before. In that form it told the story of her and _him_, a way it should not have been doing. 'It's just a song, after all,' she thought. She listened for a few phrases and then joined in softly.

/lyric/

Sarah realized that the phrase she had sung was the unspoken wish that lay foremost in her thoughts. "How I wish there was," she murmured and continued to sing, her voice perfectly matching the voice of the woman on the radio.

/lyric/

Sarah felt the breeze pick up again, the scent of him impossibly mixed in it. The male voice joined the woman's as they sang.

/lyric/

"I will wait forever – it will never fade," she cried out, tears forming in her eyes as she lay her head upon the vanity. Although tears fell, she was unable to truly let her emotions free and grieve for her lost love, as the pain clung to her insides like a firmly rooted part of her being. The breeze surrounded her as that unnatural feeling of a lover's touch came back, delicately tousling the dark strands stuck to her cheek from the damp glue of her tears as the instrumental interlude played on the radio.

Sarah's tears continued to fall silently, her body shaking with unreleased sobs as the male voice sang on the radio. Impossibly, she felt like the duet was her and him. Never mind the sheer ludicrousness of thinking that the radio could play a song sung by them that they had never sang together, there was no way he could still love her after she had uttered those words, especially since three years had passed since that time. It was far too long for the love to still be there.

/lyric/

"You were never wrong," she whispered brokenly, interrupting the song, "You were the only one who was right."

Unnoticed by Sarah, the song suddenly paused. She whispered her plea to the heavens as her eyes blindly looked into her mirror. "Oh, Jareth," she cried out loud, as she had longed to do so many times and never had, "please come back to me, right now!"

/lyric/

The song began to play again, but it was no longer coming from the radio. It was coming from the mouth of the man in the mirror, situated a few feet behind her back in the image. Mismatched eyes in all their glory, burning bright with love as his song ended, glittered back at her as he smiled gently.

* * *

_a/n: So, I hope you were able to get the full version for your read through, as it fills in the blanks in some parts. One more chapter, a bit of a shortie, in this day's upload, so proceed! _

_As always, please R/R, I would just adore it!_


	5. The Man in the Mirror

_A/N: Another chapter, the last of this batch as I said. And, for those of you thinking this is going to be a short story, it is not - it is currently 104 document pages and counting, but the beauty is, it is 3/4 of the way done already so you will not lack for chapters! We are just getting started. evil laugh _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. You know the rest of the drill._

* * *

Your Eyes  
Story by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June to possibly August, 2005 

**Chapter Five, The Man in the Mirror…**

Sarah stared into the mirror in shock, greedily drinking in Jareth's image like it was water.

Frost blonde hair, intriguingly spiked, surrounded his striking eyes and beautiful face. He was not classically handsome, and his frame was slender, but he was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on. His clothes 'ah, his clothes' she sighed mentally. He was a truly romantic dresser. His midnight blue poet shirt, ruffling softly, was split nearly to his navel. It revealed an enticing amount of alabaster skin and the odd medallion around his neck. His black breeches hugged the slim muscles of his legs, and although she could not see lower than his thighs in the mirror, she knew his feet and calves were encased in soft leather boots. The only things missing were his gloves and she could now examine, for the first time, the pale but masculine hands resting on his hips. Hands she had only dreamed of seeing, dreamed times without number about them roaming wildly over her body…

He watched her eyes in the mirror as they roamed over his image, an amused but loving grin widening on his face. He saw the desire building in her beautiful eyes, even as silent sobs continued to shake her delicate form. His grin widened as he contemplated the thoughts accompanying the desire.

"You can't be there," she said to the image smiling seductively in the mirror. "I know if I turn around, you won't be there. Why am I seeing you? Have I truly lost my mind?" she questioned the image.

"Sarah," said a voice behind her, amusement apparent in the tone. "You have not lost your mind, although I have wondered that at least once before." The tone became slightly commanding. "Turn around," he ordered.

Unable to defy the voice, although being commanded made a spurt of indignation rise in her, she took one last longing look at the image in the mirror. She was determined to embed this image in her mind as firmly as her birthday dream was. Although something in the back of her mind told her the voice was coming from behind her, she refused to believe it came any place but from in her mind.

'I am, after all,' she thought hazily, 'just imagining all of this.'

Weighed down by the feeling that turning around would not reveal Jareth to her, she slowly turned, her eyes tightly shut. Her heart ached for him and it was pounding away like it would find a way right out of her chest. She would look eventually, but she would hold the memory of his image in her mind as long as possible before opening her eyes.

There was a movement in front of her and a finger gently made contact with her face, tracing the trail left on her cheek from the tears. Sarah felt as though she had been electrocuted as the shock of the touch ran through her body, but she did not draw back. The sensations ran along her skin, outward from the touch and she reveled in the feel of the bare fingers caressing her face, softer and gentler than she had imagined they could be. She rested her face into the curve of the palm of the hand touching her, still not allowing herself to believe this was anything other than the twisting of her mind playing games with her.

"Sarah love, open your eyes," the voice said, scant inches from her face. She breathed in the masculine scent in front of her, rubbing her cheek against the warmth of the hand cradling it. For one second, she allowed herself to believe what was happening was real. It was in that second that she opened her eyes.

* * *

_a/n: Expect more soon! _

_As always, please R/R, I would just adore it!_


	6. Tonight I Could Hold You

_A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, there was a death in my family so I haven't had a lot of time to write or post, but since I do have chapters completed, I wanted to get them up for those of you reading this! _

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. You know the rest of the drill.

* * *

Your Eyes  
Story by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June to possibly August, 2005

**Chapter Six, Tonight I Could Hold You …**

Two hearts slammed into their respective chests as smoky green eyes, rimmed with red from tears, containing pain mixed with hope and love, met a pair of mismatched eyes, one blue, one green, that glittered brightly with relief and love. At last, they gazed into each other's eyes and saw that the love they each felt was returned. Their hearts, so long trying to push away the feelings within in the belief that those feelings would never be reciprocated, finally soared as one. 

On one knee before her, he released her face as he opened his arms, his smile inviting. Sarah threw herself into his embrace and began to cry with a startling intensity. The walls she had put up slowly cracked and fell and the pain inside her began to melt and evaporate as his arms tightened around her. 

'I'm not letting you go,' he thought, 'I've waited far too long for this.' His embrace a physical expression of his intention to never again be without her, he lingered for a moment just reveling in the feeling of her in his arms, softly murmuring incoherent words of comfort to her. Finally, he gathered her closer in his arms and carried her to the bed where he sank back into a sitting position, settling her body between his legs. He was grateful for a short second that the bed Sarah now had was much larger than the one she once had, then the thought fled as quickly as it had come as he focused on the sight of her in his arms. He drew her close to his chest, her head resting against his heart, as he reclined against the pillows piled up in front of the headboard. He softly stroked her hair as her sobs continued in full force. 

'She's crying so hard,' he thought worriedly. He felt slightly sick at the intensity of her grief, as he had never heard such sobs of devastation come from her, not in all the times he had watched her through the window to this very room. Her cries were like a wound to his body, for her hurt and pain was his own. Although it pained him to have her cry, he knew that it was the only way for her to release all the hurt and pain inside and truly accept that he had come back for her. 

Sarah's sobs continued for some time, the pain of the past months like a poison that was finally seeping slowly from her system. As the pain left, she cried in relief, overjoyed that he was there at last. As she cried, she listened to the soft words coming from Jareth. She was becoming calmed by the sound of his heartbeat; strong and true as it throbbed steadily beneath her ear. She realized, as her sobs slowed, that Jareth continued to comfort her with gentle touches and softly murmured words. She reveled in the love so evident in his words and touch. 

Finally, Sarah raised her head from his chest to look at him. She smiled faintly at him, slightly uncomfortable as her once strong nature beginning to reassert itself, making her feeling embarrassed at how weepy she had been. She saw relief flood into his face, bringing a new light into his eyes. She had never before believed someone's eyes could hold so many emotions until she had begun to recognize all the emotions held in Jareth's. She had no idea her eyes reflected just as many emotions that were laid out like a book for him to read. She gazed at him for what could have been an eternity before finally speaking. 

"Jareth," she said softly, hesitantly. "I…" Her voice trailed off. Even now, held tightly in his arms, his body and touch real, she hesitated to say the words that had whispered in her mind, over and over, as she had cried. He waited, an expectant look upon his face. His hands, which had come to rest, loosely hooked, on the small of her back as she had gazed at him, now flexed and tightened unconsciously on her hips. 

"I loved the song," she whispered, not quite ready to say the words. Although she wanted to more than anything, she still wasn't quite ready to believe. "It was wonderful, even though it hurt so much to hear it. So many times that song has made me think of you and what I had given up. It was like we were singing to each other." 

"We were," he said, grinning in spite of the fact that he had been waiting for much different words from her mouth. "I've heard you sing it before – it was your voice in the song, just as it was mine. I was here the whole time." 

Those oddities – the open window, the scented breeze that felt like his touch, the song - they were all him. A fragment of the song came back to her, about touch allowing her to know, questioning if she could believe. She lifted her arms from his chest, where her fingers had been tightly wrapped in his shirt as she had cried, and placed one hand on either side of his face. His grip on her tightened when she touched his face and their eyes locked. Looking into his eyes, touching him this way with his smooth skin warm under her touch, she was finally ready to believe.

* * *

_a/n: Thank you to all my reviewers, Jibiathon, Lady Saffron of the Daggers, Mademoiselle Phantom, batteredchil, Nova, Its All Become Krystal Klear, Kenta Divina, DemonicSymphony, alias-allia, blackstar, - I love you all! Hugs for everyone! _

Jibiathon - I am so glad you are enjoying this story! As for why I stopped… cliffys are FUN! evil laugh Saffy – come on, I gave you multi chapters in one day, just as I will do again…an occasional cliffy is worth that, isn't it? wink – I think that is truly the most fabulous thing anyone has ever said about my writing – I mean, 'greatest ever' I think I could cry I am so touched! And I'm glad you liked my cliffy, I loved having it! Nova – now, now, you'll get your tears and kisses, but really, I'm not going to have them shag right away! What would be the fun it that, I ask you! Its All Become Krystal Klear – I am touched, very truly touched by your words. Thank you! Kenta Divina – yes it can, and hopefully these next few chapters will put it right back in place… for now. alias-allia – I have no intention of leaving anytime ever, this is my baby and I will see it to the end, as with all my other fics, so no worries! 

As always, please R/R, I would just adore it! 


	7. Would You Believe

_A/N: Lots of chapter love today! Enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. You know the rest of the drill.

* * *

Your Eyes  
Story by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June to possibly August, 2005

**Chapter Seven, Would You Believe…**

"Jareth," she said, her voice no longer a whisper, but clear and strong. "I love you." 

'At last!' his mind cried in glad triumph as he gazed at her. 'I love you Sarah," he said, he voice ever so slightly choked from emotion. Unable to wait any longer, her placed a hand on the back of her head to draw her back closer to him as his lips made contact with hers. 

The kiss, at first, was tentative on both their parts. His lips were gentle as they explored hers and his tongue snaked quickly out to caress the fullness of her lower lip in a cautious touch. The feeling of it shot through Sarah and she gasped, instinctively seeking out his tongue with her own as it retreated. As she did this, he deepened the kiss, almost crushing her lips to his own. The pressure made Sarah gasp softly into his mouth and he drew back a bit to kiss both corners of her mouth gently. Sarah's hands moved from his face to his hair, her fingers running through the spiky blonde strands before pulling tangling deeply in them and pulling him hard against her mouth. She relaxed against his chest as the deepened kiss spread a warmth slowly over her body, the sensation making her feel as though her whole body was being turned to liquid. She sighed with pleasure as the kiss ended and dropped her head back onto his chest, one ear over his heart. He continued to rain light kisses upon her face where he could reach it before burying his face against her neck and closing his eyes. 

Softly, Sarah asked, "Are you are here tonight because it is the anniversary of my journey through the Labyrinth?" 

"In part. I am truly here because I knew you would tell the story to Toby, as you have done every time you have returned home," he stated. 

"You watched us? How often?" 

"As often as I could. I've watched you occasionally, in my owl shape, from windows in the places you were, and often through the crystals when I was back at the castle. That is how I knew about the song," he told her. 

"Pervert," Sarah said, giggling. 

One thumb gently covered her mouth, caressing their soft fullness. "Shush, you," he growled with mock menace. "As I was saying, I waited, hoping tonight would be the night you would call for me as you remembered your journey through your story to him. When I heard your discussion with him, I knew that tonight was a perfect time for the song because you needed convincing that I would answer your call." He brought his face closer to her ear. "I knew it was the only way I could truly reach you," Jareth whispered softly into her ear. "Even in your dreams, song has been the only way I could ever reach you." 

Sarah pulled back from his arms. 'He was in my dreams?' she thought, feeling slightly angry, but not at the intrusion. It was at the fact that he had to have known of her feelings from the dreams and he could have come sooner. Even though she knew she was to blame, she was still angry that he had known and not come. Jareth looked at her face with concern, startled that she was pulling back. 

With a particularly grumpy look upon her face, Sarah said hotly, "If you could become a part of my dreams, you should have known that I finally realized what a mistake I had made. Why didn't you come for me months ago?" 

"I do have my pride, Sarah," he said irritably. It was not something he wanted to admit, to himself or to her, that his pride had played a role in keeping them from this moment. "I needed to know that what I had seen in your eyes in the dreams was really there, that you loved me and you understood I loved you, and was not my some figment of my imagination. I had already been rejected once and I did not wish to go through that again. I realized something had changed when I was able to add to your dreams by showing you places from my home, instead of being merely a participant, but I had to know you were truly ready. However," he continued, one eyebrow raised as he turned her indignation with him back at her, "you could have called for me at any time." 

At that, all irritation inside Sarah abruptly died. A look of weariness settled across her face and she hesitated, wanting to settle back into Jareth's arms. Seeing the look and sensing her hesitancy, he tightened his hold on her once more, drawing her back in his arms. 'You are an idiot, old boy,' he thought to himself. 

"I feel like a fool for saying that Sarah," he muttered, discomfited. It did not come easy to him, to apologize, but what he said, he had only said in irritation. "I _am_ truly sorry… please, forgive me. The fault was mine." 

She buried her face in his chest and tightened her arms around his body as he softly stroked her back. "No," she said, turning her head to one side to again hear the beat of his heart, "it is you who should forgive me. This whole thing happened because I didn't understand." 

As Jareth began to protest, Sarah stopped him with a hand against his side. She had to explain to him, to get it all out in the open. "Let me finish." 

"I am so very, deeply, sorry," she began in a whisper that barely carried to his ears. 

"For some time after I returned three years ago, I was childishly pleased over my achievement, proud that I had won Toby back. I turned sixteen a month later and slowly my excitement cooled and then I just accepted it, neither pleased nor upset over what happen." 

"During the first two years after I left, I dreamed often of the different meetings you and I had during my journey through the Labyrinth. At first I could not understand why, but slowly I came to realize that I loved you. I was slightly mortified over my feelings, as I was sure to you I was nothing but a stubborn, selfish child. I was so sure you did not love me, even though you had sang to me in a way that I thought could have been love." 

"The songs were my favorite parts, for I could pretend, for a few moments, that you sang to me out of love. I thought at the time they had just been part of your attempts to win, but I knew that despite that I would always love you. I continued to dream, events in the dreams exactly as they had happened, but my feelings would occasionally intrude and I would want to change the events. Each time I woke from one of them, I felt I had missed something." 

"On the night of my eighteenth birthday, I dreamed of you singing, first the song from the ballroom in my drugged dream, then the song from the Escher room as I relived our last moments together, slightly altered. The songs had never combined and this time you no longer offered the crystal, but spoke the same words." 

"I know, my love," he said. "I was there every time, waiting for you to understand. For every dream you had of us, I was there, dreaming right along with you. The songs seemed to be the only way I could truly tell you what I wanted to say and they were the things you responded to the most in your dreams. I relieved every moment with you again and again, but dared not interrupt the flow of your dreams." 

"I finally grew frustrated that you had yet to understand that I loved you. I wove those meetings together and removed the crystal so you would focus on me. The dream was my birthday gift to you," he said lovingly. 

She noticed him stare at her intently before she became lost in thought. The dream had been the start of so much pain, doubt and regret over the last few months, but it had been a gift from him and it had brought them to this moment. Sarah did not regret having it now, as she had many times in the past. As she thought about all of this, she played unconsciously with his chest, tracing around the medallion hung from his neck. Jareth captured her wandering fingers, holding them over his heart. 

She smiled faintly at him and continued, "Thank you for my present. Although it hurt, it all finally made sense to me, like a piece of a puzzle that had failed to be set until that moment. I thought you had offered me the crystal in place of winning, but the dream made me realize that I had unknowingly rejected you, that you had been offering yourself if I only conceded. That is why I couldn't say the words before I woke up." 

Something made Jareth mutter a sound of protest, but Sarah continued without noticing. 

"Since then, I dreamed of all the things we would never do and the dreams awoke feelings in me I had never felt for another. I had already been dating for some time, but I found myself unable to feel anything for them – nothing more than simple friendship and never attraction. I began to realize, from the way the dreams always ended, that I wanted you, only you, and that I needed you in the way… well, the way a woman needs a man," she said, flushing embarrassingly. The heat of the flush touched Jareth's skin and he knew without looking her face would be brightly stained with color. He smiled in a supremely satisfied way, but let her continue. 

A thought struck her as her embarrassment faded and she looked up at Jareth. "Last night, for the first time in almost two years, I dreamed again of our last moments together. Were you there too?" 

He nodded sadly, and she continued. "I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to say it, but I couldn't stop the words coming from my mouth. I woke up, more miserable than I had ever felt, wanting desperately to tell you I was sorry." 

Sarah sighed, then searched his face as she asked, "I am sorry, Jareth. Can you ever forgive me for defeating you?

* * *

_a/n: As always, please R/R, I would just adore it!_


	8. A Truth Revealed

_A/N: Another one! I must love you all so much! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. You know the rest of the drill._

* * *

Your Eyes  
Story by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June to possibly August, 2005 

**Chapter Eight, A Truth Revealed…**

"Dear child," Jareth laughed softly, "You did not defeat me."

"Yes, I did, I won fair and square," she said, feeling and sounding a bit childish as she yanked her hand from his grasp. "And don't call me a child!"

Jareth roared with laughter at the remark and the look that graced her face, a look reminiscent of the moment he had changed the rules by altering the clock's time in the tunnel outside the oubliette. Sarah raised her hand in an attempt to swat him for laughing, but he was quicker and captured her hand in his.

He laughed unrestrained as he had not since she had left his world. Bringing his mirth under control to continue, he gently stroked the back of her hand with a finger, gazing into her eyes as he continued. "Sweet Sarah, you did indeed defeat the Labyrinth. The Esher Room was the last of our game. I created it from your own mind as the final obstacle of your journey, but when you took that leap of faith to reach Toby, you won," Jareth said, amusement still in his voice.

Sarah looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Then what were those last moments about if they weren't the end of my journey?"

"Us and only us," he whispered solemnly as understanding dawned in her eyes and she muttered a soft, "oh."

He pulled her against him and buried his face in her hair. "I was offering you myself, not as an alternative to winning, but in addition to winning. I was offering the crystal only in order to show you there was something inside you that could love me. I realized soon after that you were perhaps too young, and much too focused on your goal, to know your own heart. I accepted that you needed more time, but I was too arrogant at the time to take your words as anything but a rejection." He sighed heavily.

"Jareth, I really had no idea. I only uttered the words because I knew I had to save Toby. At the time I spoke them, I did mean the words when I said you had no power over me, but I only meant them as rivals in a game. I thought I had defeated you, and that pleased me, but later it just killed me inside when I thought I had defeated your feelings for me." She sighed against his chest, her breath making the opening of his shirt ruffle softly.

"My pride was defeated, certainly, but I was not defeated. My soul ached for you and my heart was broken, but eventually I came to realize you were right. I had no power over you because you had not come to feel the same for me," he said softly, rubbing his cheek gently against the top of her head.

"But now?" Sarah asked as she pulled back with a wicked smile.

"Ahh, wicked girl, now you are completely under my control," he said with a wolfish grin, the promise of all her desires fulfilled shining in his eyes, and tilted his mouth to capture hers in another kiss.

Downstairs, a pounding noise began and the doorbell rang out in the house, breaking apart the kiss before it had barely begun.

"Who could that be?" Sarah said to herself, then turned to Jareth and said, "it can't be my parents. I convinced them they needed some time just for them, so they left for a weekend stay at a resort and won't be back until the day after tomorrow. I should go answer it."

With that, she extracted herself from his arms, turned and flipped her legs over one of his to get off the bed. Jareth paused her with a strong grip on her arm.

"I should go, it might not be safe," he said in a commanding tone.

"Jareth, it is fine. Armed robbers," she continued, glancing to the alarm clock by her bed where the black hands pointed to 11:35, "do not usually rob well-lit, occupied houses before midnight and they certainly do not ring doorbells."

"I suppose not," he sighed, releasing her arm. He watched her get off the bed and walk towards the door. He desperately did not want her out of his sight so he stood up from the bed as she reached for the robe resting on the handle.

She turned to him with a smile as she opened the door, her robe in hand. "More than likely, it really is someone with the wrong house number, so I should be back in a second. I have no intention of losing any more time together now that you are here."

She reached for him, her hand outstretched and he walked quickly to her side. He gathered her close, not wanting to release her. She returned his embrace gladly, reluctant to leave.

"Would you please stay here and listen for Toby in case he wakes up," she asked. "Just put him back to sleep – you can tell him you are a friend of mine from school."

"Perhaps I'll tell him who I really am," he said with a grin, then claimed her mouth in a kiss to replace the one the person downstairs had interrupted, muffling the sound of her protest against his lips as his mouth played gently over hers. Her protests stopped and she kissed him back with a sweet seductiveness.

As they kissed in her open doorway, a small boy watched them intently from the hallway.

* * *

_a/n: As always, please R/R, I would just adore it!_


	9. You’re Him, Aren’t You

_A/N: Ok, since this one is a shortie, I'm letting you have one last chapter for this batch! _

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. You know the rest of the drill.

* * *

Your Eyes  
Story by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June to possibly August, 2005

**Chapter Nine, You're Him, Aren't You…**

A giggle came from the hallway, startling them both into ending the kiss and they both turned, Jareth's arms still locked around Sarah. 

"Hi," Toby said sleepily, looking up at the man who had his arms around Sarah. "You look like the Goblin King." 

Jareth laughed gaily. "Hello," he said, as he released Sarah and cam down on one knee, bringing himself closer to Toby's level, "you are certainly very clever." 

Sarah took in the sight before her, the little blonde boy and the tall blonde man, heads close together, and smiled contentedly as the doorbell rang again insistently and the person again pounded on the door. 

Jareth looked up as Sarah spoke, "I'll go answer that while you stay with him," she said, pulling on her robe. "Ok?" 

Jareth nodded and Sarah leaned down to claim a quick kiss from him before heading down the hallway to the stairs. Toby watched this kiss with fascination as well, and his eyes followed Sarah down the hallway for several seconds before turning back to the man in front of him, who was also watching Sarah walk away. 'His face looks like Daddy's when he looks at Mommy," Toby thought, then giggled. 

The sound broke Jareth's gaze down the hall and he turned back to the small boy in pajamas looking at him. 

"You _are_ him, aren't you?" Toby asked, his big blue eyes wide in wonder as he gazed up at the man who was still taller than him, even on his knees. 

Jareth smiled wryly at the words and nodded. A smile of child-like satisfaction settled across the boy's face. "She did it!" Toby said excitedly, and then added in a matter-of-fact tone, "about time." 

Jareth's laugh again rang out in the hallway. "Quite right, my fine feathered. Now you should be asleep, shouldn't you?" 

"Oh, I'm not tired," Toby said with a wide yawn. "I want to see who's making so much nosie. Can we go look?" 

Jareth stood, holding out his hand to Toby. "Certainly," he said as he watched yet another yawn come from the boy. Toby had already begun to look sleepy, so Jareth stooped low and swept the child into his arms instead. Smiling contentedly, Toby wrapped his arms around Jareth's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. 

Within seconds, Jareth could feel the small body slackened against him in sleep. A strange feeling pricked at him and Jareth realized it was affection for the small boy. He was pleased the boy clearly trusted him enough to relax and sleep in his arms. He basked in the feeling for a moment before turning towards the stairs. 

Downstairs, a woman screamed.

* * *

_a/n: Yeah, I know, I know "Another cliffy!" Remember, I gave you four chapters today, so you will be ok… and the next chapter is coming soon, in a few days, as opposed to a week from now, so it will be ok! I also think the bulk postings will be ending soon so I can pace myself, as some of the upcoming chapters need to be tweaked. _

As always, please R/R, I would just adore it! 


	10. The Horrifying News

_A/N: Ok, here it is! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. You know the rest of the drill._

* * *

Your Eyes  
Story by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June to possibly August, 2005 

**Chapter Ten, The Horrifying News… **

The sound pierced through Jareth's soul as it startled Toby awake. Awful images ran through Jareth's head as he fought the urge to transport himself directly to her side. Instead he broke into a run in the direction of the stairs.

"Sarah?" Toby cried out questioningly as the man who carried him reached the top of the stairs, and started down as fast as he could. His eyes never left Sarah once they had located her, crumpled on the floor sobbing as a man knelt next to her, his hand on her back

Fighting the feeling to tear all the limbs from this man's body for daring to touch Sarah, he quickly took note of the man's outfit. He recognized it as the uniform of this world's law enforcement and a feeling of dread crept into his stomach to churn hideously with the panic the cry had produced in him. Placing Toby gently on the closest stair step, he walked forward, quickly reaching Sarah's side. He knelt and gathered her to him as he looked at the man beside her.

"What happened?" he demanded imperiously of the policeman.

The policeman gazed at the strange man holding the young woman to whom he had just given awful news. He wondered at the man's odd appearance, but was more concerned with the small boy inching closer to the man and woman, close to tears as he stared at the crying woman. This really wasn't something he needed to hear.

Jareth's eyes followed his gaze. Toby, seeing Jareth had noticed him, quickly came to his side.

"Sarah?" Toby questioned tremulously.

Sarah looked up from Jareth's chest and fought to regain her composure at the look of fear in Toby's eyes. She said softly to him, "Toby, we have to go for a ride with the police officer, so why don't you go outside with him?"

Toby looked at Jareth, fear bright in his questioning gaze, his eyes shiny from the tears that filled them. "Go with him, as your sister asked," Jareth said softly, "we'll be right out."

Toby then glanced warily at the police officer, reproach in his eyes that clearly stated he thought the man was to blame for his sister's tears.

The police officer looked down, holding out his badge. "Toby, why don't you come with me? I'll let you look at my badge while we wait for your sister."

Toby walked forward and the police officer picked him up, carrying him out the door.

Jareth, growing impatient, barely let the door shut behind them before he brought Sarah's face up to look at him. "What has happened?" he demanded, his gaze searching hers for answers.

"Oh Jareth," she said grief-stricken, "it's awful. My parents were in a horrible accident. The resort they were at… it caught fire while they were sleeping." A sob caught in her throat and her voice cracked. "My mom, Karen – my stepmother actually, my birth mother is… out of the picture permanently," she said in an attempt at clarification at the question in his eyes, "My mom Karen is… she… a rafter fell on her… they were trying to get out and she… she couldn't… Jareth, she's… dead."

Sarah stared at him with shocked eyes full of tears and Jareth gripped her tightly, wanting desperately to have the power to make her world right, even though this was beyond his powers.

"My dad," she continued, sobbing softly, "was injured, but I don't know how badly. Apparently he tried to save her and couldn't. He was rushed to the hospital and that police offer came to tell me where. He offered to take me there."

"Then we must go immediately," Jareth said, drawing her upright as he stood. Sobs continued to coursed through Sarah's body. 'What a cry baby I've turned into,' she thought distractedly.

"Sarah," he continued, "I know it is hard, but you have to put on a brave face for Toby. He is scared and he needs you to be strong."

His eyes, filled with an open compassion she had never witnessed from him before, met her sad eyes and her sobs stilled. She felt a strength she did not believe she would be able to find slowly assert itself under his loving gaze as he squeezed her shoulders gently.

"I know," she said softly. She started for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Jareth asked. "We have to go now, Sarah."

"I know, but I can't go in my pajamas," she said, looking back at him.

Jared closed his eyes and waved his hand. Her tank top, pajama pants and robe were magically replaced with a white shirt and jeans from her closet.

Despite herself, Sarah smiled faintly at his familiar choice. He smiled gently back at her, and reached for her hand. Giving it to him, she glanced at his outfit and said, "Jareth, you can't go like that."

He looked down at his clothes. 'I suppose not,' he thought. He closed his eyes again and Sarah watched his clothing shimmered to a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans and black boots.

She walked to the closet and retrieved her shoes, slipping them on as she reached for her house keys resting on the table next to the door. She jammed them in her pocket and turned.

"Ok, let's go," she said, looking at Jareth.

* * *

_a/n: Thank you to those who have reviewed - Lady Saffron of the Daggers, DemonicSymphony, alias-allia, Glistening Abyss, Jibiathon, Sparkle E. Slugg, Victoria, kittykat04 - I LOVE you all! Saffy, I'm sorry! Honestly, I hate the cliffy's, but this story just has quite a few of them that work naturally into the story. Also, please don't be mad at me, the angst happened for a reason, or so Jareth tells me. DemonicSymphony, thanks for the hugs, I appreciate them. I'll remember to tell Saffy you are the one who wanted more cliffys! Allia, I promise, I will continue! Really, I swear. Glistening, I'm so glad you like Toby, I just adore him, and he has some good stuff still to come… I think I like having him around just as much as J & S… well, ok, I like him more because he's never mean to me like Jareth! Jibiathon, do not be jealous! I love your work, your POV one is excellent and as soon as FFN lets me review I will! Sparkle, yes I am shameless and I know it, but now you may see what I was talking about, with all Jareth's dictatorial attitudes and orders. _

_Also – Jareth made me do it! This was supposed to be a long one-shot, but then… well, you know how he is, has to have a long story or else and he thinks the only way to do that is angst! ;) _

_As always, please R/R, I would just adore it!_


	11. This Changes Everything

_A/N: Ok, here is another - look for the next in a few more days! _

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. You know the rest of the drill.

* * *

Your Eyes  
Story by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June to possibly August, 2005

**Chapter Eleven, This Changes Everything… **

The ride to the hospital felt like it took forever. Toby, reassured that his sister was fine, soon fell asleep tucked between Sarah and Jareth in the back of the patrol car. Sarah was grateful he seemed not to question why they were in the police car. He was still in his pajamas as Jareth had not been able to conjure him an outfit with the police officer present. Although the night was cold, he was warm from the heat from their bodies as head blond head rested against Jareth's side. 

Jareth had placed one arm around Sarah's shoulders, his hand tenderly caressing her cheek. The other hand rested on top of both of hers as they lay, tightly clenched, in her lap. They were silent, Sarah lost in her thoughts as Jareth watched her, worry tensing his body. She had been through so much emotionally in such a few hours and he was truly afraid she would be close to the breaking point if anything else happened. He placed a soft kiss on her temple and she blinked up at him, eyes shiny with tears. 

"I'm so grateful you are here. I'm just so absolutely scared. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here," she whispered softly, trying not to wake Toby up. The longer he slept, the better, for right now. 

He gently squeezed her hands and then released them as he removed his arm from her shoulders. He reached down and shifted Toby onto his lap so he could draw Sarah up against his side. Toby wiggled in his sleep, settling himself against Jareth's chest with a sleepy mumble. 

He waited until Toby's breathing settled into an even pace before replying. "I know this changes everything, but I love you and I will not leave you Sarah… ever," he said softly but firmly. "Never doubt that, no matter what." 

"I won't. This doesn't change anything, Jareth. I love you too, that won't change. This just complicates everything." 

"Shh, love, we don't need to talk about it now," he said gently. 

Sarah sighed heavily and settled her head against Jareth's chest, her face scant inches from Toby's head. She looked at Toby's sleep-softened features and smoothed back a lock of blonde hair as she placed a kiss on his forehead. Jareth watched her, tightening his arms around her and Toby when her hand came to rest on Toby's arm. 

He felt the strong desire to never move from this spot and wondered at it. Never before had he felt so protective over any one individual and now he felt like he would go anywhere and do anything just to keep _both_ the people in his arms from harm. His protectiveness over Sarah he could understand without much thought, as he had long ago realized that he loved her. He was slowly learning that all these new feelings and thoughts came with that. 

However, his feelings for Toby puzzled him. A few hours ago, Toby had been nothing more than an eternal baby in his mind, but he felt an almost immediate affection stir upon speaking to the boy. He naturally liked children, which made it much easier to answer calls to him and the goblins, but he had never felt such an instant affection for a child. It had grown by leaps and bounds and he had just been re-introduced to Toby less than an hour ago. Then it suddenly hit him that the affection had always been there. As he had watched over him for most of the time Toby had been under his care in the castle, he had begun to feel something for the baby that he hadn't recognized. He now realized that it was genuine affection and the recognition of that fact blew him away. 

'Who would have thought the Goblin King would ever care for one person, let alone two?' he thought wryly, looking out the window at the scenery that passed by so fast. 

Toby wiggled again and Sarah watched Jareth's hand on Toby's back as his thumb slowly moved up and down, the movement settling Toby almost instantaneously as he began to snore softly. Lifting her head slightly to look up at Jareth, she saw he was looking out the car window. With a smile, she realized his movements to comfort Toby had been an unconscious gesture on his part. Looking at him now, she saw the mask of the stern Goblin King fighting to stay in place over the emotions that his thoughts were bringing about. She didn't know what he was thinking, but she could tell instinctively that he was at a loss over something. She watched as his lips touched softly to Toby's blonde head, his thoughts still elsewhere. The unconscious gestures made Sarah's heart feel like it was about to burst with joy. "God how I love this man," she thought, her eyes on him. 

Instinctively feeling her gaze trained on him broke his thoughts and he glanced down, smiling gently as his lips met hers momentarily on a soft, loving kiss. 

"I love you," she whispered softly and settled back against his chest again. 

"And I love you," he whispered back as he rested his head on top of hers. 

They finally reached the hospital, Sarah sitting upright to impatiently wait for the officer to open the door. All thoughts now for her father, she raced inside. Jareth paused for a brief moment to thank the police officer and then strode after her, Toby tucked safely in his arms. 

He entered the two sets of double doors, looking around to locate Sarah. She was already standing in front of a large desk where nurses bustled around. As he reached Sarah, one looked up from the desk. 

"May I help you?" the nurse asked. 

"I'm Sarah Williams. My father, Robert Williams, was brought here after a fire. Where is he?" Sarah asked, tears making her voice sound raspy. 

The nurse typed something into the computer and waited, then looked up at Sarah. "He was taken straight to surgery when they brought him in, Miss Williams. You are going to have to wait for the doctor in the surgical waiting area. You'll take that elevator," she said, pointing off to her left, "to the second floor. As soon as you exit the elevator, you'll be at the waiting area. Someone will come for you there." 

Sarah quickly thanked the nurse and took off towards the elevator, Jareth right behind her.

* * *

_a/n: winces Ok, it is another semi- cliffy, I'm SORRY! This story just is full of them and the only person to blame here is JARETH! _

As always, even though I cliffy you into panic, please R/R, I would just adore it! 


	12. And It Just Gets Worse

_A/N: Here it is, another chapter, everybody celebrate! Jareth also came back, after leaving me alone to my personal tragedy, which means – the end of the story is getting worked out! So, while you all have some time to go in chaps, know that this story will be finished! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. You know the rest of the drill._

* * *

Your Eyes  
Story by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June to possibly September, 2005 

**Chapter Twelve, And It Just Gets Worse… **

Sarah paced back and forth relentlessly. She had started about a half an hour after arriving in the waiting area and had been doing it for over two hours. Unable to watch her run herself into the ground in exhaustion, Jareth stood. He placed Toby back on the small sofa he had been sitting on and covered him with a blanket one of the nurses had brought out for him. He crossed the waiting area to where Sarah was pacing, reaching out to grab her as she went past him. He brought her to an abrupt halt, swiveling her about sharply to face him.

"Sarah, you have to sit down. The only thing this pacing is doing is driving you further towards exhaustion."

"Don't you think I know that," she retorted angrily. "But no one has been to see us in almost three hours! I can't just sit down. Dammit Jareth, that's my _dad_ in there! He's the only parent I have left. What else am I supposed to do?" she cried and pulled from his arms, intent on returning to her pacing.

"You are supposed to be saving your strength," he scolded. "We have no indication how long this could be and you want to be able to see him, do you not?" he finished softly.

"Of course I do," she yelled, stamping her feet. Toby stirred restless across the room at the sound.

"Sarah, do keep your voice down," he said sharply. "I only placed a light charmed sleep on him which he can be roused from easily. It is easier for everyone the longer Toby stays asleep."

"I know," she said softly, her anger oozing from her at his reprimand. Her anger at not knowing what was happening had been holding the feelings of overwhelming sadness for her mother and the fear for her father's life at bay, but now they, along with the tiredness, came crashing in on her. Jareth caught her against his body as she seemed to crumple. He held her tightly, not speaking, as she trembled.

The sound of doors swinging open drew both of their glances. A dark haired doctor stood there, looking at them both.

"Miss Williams?" he asked, walking towards them.

"Yes, that's me. Did you come to tell me about my dad?" Jareth felt her body tense up under his hands and he wrapped an arm around her tightly as they turned to face the doctor.

"Your father sustained serious injuries from the fire," the doctor began. "In his attempt to rescue his wife, he was also hit by a falling rafter that broke his ribs and punctured both his lungs. It also caused intense internal bleeding from several other damaged organs. He received third degree burns over most of his body. We took him into surgery and attempted to stop the internal bleeding, but his injuries are too numerous. Miss Williams, I am so sorry, but your father is dying."

The word bounced around in her head like a demented ping bong ball as she collapsed against Jareth. 'Dying… Dying…'

Jareth guided her to a chair and she sat down, shaking uncontrollably. She started to feel lightheaded and the doctor, who had been watching her for signs of shock or fainting, quickly bent down to her level.

"Put your head between your knees and breathe slowly," he instructed gently.

She did as she was told, fighting the waves of grief washing over her. Her dad couldn't die, he couldn't. This had to be some kind of horrible mistake. Or a dream. 'That's it,' she thought wildly. 'This is all a dream and all I have to do is wake up.' But the strong hand on her knee alerting her to Jareth's continued presence told her that it was very much real.

"Are you sure?" she said, her voice cracking as she looked at the doctor.

"Yes, I am. The damage to his body is too great for him to recover."

"How long?" she heard Jareth ask as she stared wordlessly at the doctor.

"It could be hours or days. He is breathing on his own, but he is unconscious. We don't know if he will become conscious again." He turned back to Sarah, his dark brown eyes sympathetic. "We've made him as comfortable as we can. You can go see him once the staff has him in a room. Once again, Miss Williams, I am so sorry."

At that, he stood up and walked away, leaving the couple in stunned silence. Wordlessly, Jareth hit the floor in front of Sarah, pulling her out of the chair into his arms. She leaned limply against him as his grip tightened around her and he rocked her gently like a child, stroking her hair. She was still for several minutes, desperately fighting back the tears once again building up, and then he felt her grip his shirt tightly as she uttered an angry noise.

"This isn't right!" she cried. "He's a good man. He's a loving husband and fantastic father and he doesn't deserve to die. Dammit to hell," she ground out, unconsciously pounding her fists against Jareth with each word. "It's… not… fair!"

His usual irritation at the phrase nonexistent, he pried Sarah's clutching fingers off the fabric of his shirt. Holding her hands tightly in his, he caught her gaze.

"No it is not. It is not right and it most certainly is not fair," he said softly, his mismatched eyes holding her red-rimmed green ones.

Sarah, on the verge of more sobs, began to laugh hysterically, the sound hollow and without any humor. "I never thought I'd hear that from you."

He released her hands to cup her face in his hands. His fingers wiped away the tears that escaped from her brimming eyes as his eyes bore into hers. "That is because most use that phrase offhandedly. What you are going through is the most unfair thing a person should have to deal with and I would never dare make light of it."

"I know," she said softly, breaking eye contact to look across the room at Toby. She rose unsteadily, assisted by Jareth, and crossed to where Toby lay sleeping. She looked sadly at the sleeping form of her brother and reached out to softly touch his cheek, his skin soft under her fingers. 'He's too young to lose them both,' her mind cried. 'How will I even tell him?'

She turned back to find Jareth standing right at her side. Looking up at him helplessly she asked, "How am I going to tell him? He's never experienced death before at all, not even a pet because he was too young to understand when poor Merlin got sick and had to be put down. He's not even five, will he even understand now? If he does, will he be able to cope?"

"Sarah, Toby is very smart," Jareth said gently. "He is also very strong and brave. This will be devastating to him for a long time, but you will help each other get through this. I will help you both get through this."

She looked gratefully at him as a nurse came through the doors. "Miss Williams, you can come in when you are ready. Your father is in room five." She turned and left and Jareth bent down, gathering Toby up as he dropped the blanket back on the couch.

He followed Sarah through the doors, looking at numbered plaques on the windows of the rooms as they passed them. They reached room five and Sarah started into the room, Jareth following after her with Toby in his arms. The nurse in the doorway to the room stopped them.

"You all can't be here," she said briskly. "You should just go home and come back in the morning."

Sarah glared at the woman, anger shaking her form. "Listen, my dad is dying, we don't know how long it could be and I'm not leaving, so you…"

Jareth's hand on her arm stopped the angry tirade from continuing and he wordlessly handed Toby to her. His demeanor became very intimidating as he eyed the nurse and Sarah recognized the very cool and superior demeanor as one displayed by Jareth in his Goblin King moments.

Walking forward into the room as the nurse retreated in fright at the sight of him, he began a quiet discussion with her. Sarah couldn't hear what was being said, but she watched, clutching Toby tightly against her body as the nurse first shook her head no several times before finally nodding, then escaping from the room. Sarah could almost feel badly for her being confronted by the brunt of Jareth's darker side.

Jareth returned to Sarah's side. "She's agreed to let us stay but she said she can't break the age rule, which means Toby can't stay," he said grimly.

"But what will I do with Toby? Jareth, I don't have anyone else, no other family. Just my…" her voice broke. She had been about to say her mom, but now that was no longer true. She continued, "my dad and Toby. And you," her eyes met his, desperate and hopeful.

"You'll always have me Sarah," he said with a distressed intensity. "Never doubt that, ever."

Shifting under Toby's heavy weight, she leaned into Jareth. "I love you," she whispered tiredly.

Jareth, sensing her growing weariness, extracted Toby from her grip. The small boy slept on, unaware of all the moving he was doing. Holding Toby in one arm, he enveloped Sarah in a one armed hug as she stared into the room at her father, his heavily bandaged body still and unmoving.

"I'll take him to the Underground," Jareth said. "I know the perfect place to take him. He'll be well cared for, I swear it on my life Sarah."

She listened to him distractedly, her eyes never leaving her father's form.

"I trust you," she said. His heart leapt at the words. "I know you'll make sure he is ok."

Jareth dropped a kiss on the top of Sarah's head and she rested her head against him for a moment, wrapping one of her arms around his waist as she drew some comfort and strength from his own strength. Then she kissed Toby softly on his head, stroking back his blonde bangs. She reached up and gave Jareth a soft parting kiss, which he returned with love.

He whispered, 'I'll be back very soon my love." Glancing around and seeing no one, he stroked her cheek and then the man and the boy she loved disappear from sight. She walked to the chair in her father's room and gently gathered one hand in her own.

"Oh Daddy," she cried softly as she began her vigil over his battered form lying still in the bed.

* * *

_a/n: winces Ok, it is another semi- cliffy, I'm SORRY! This story just is full of them and the only person to blame here is JARETH! However, because I adore you all so very much, I'm posting another chapter…I'm such a bulker, it seems, but you all LOVE that, right? _

_Tons of love to my lovely reviewers, you truly make my day - Sparkle E. Slugg, Lady Saffron of the Daggers, Britican, Jibiathon, filteredlight and Victoria. - Sparkle, you SO know you want to see that image of the man in jeans meow and yes, her parents were not thinking of her at all when they up and got hurt. Now watch me as I blame Jareth for that too! Saffy, I'm glad you love Jareth, he certainly appreciates that his softer side is not being mocked and as for chaps, I'd say possible in the early 40's when all is said and done. -Britican, thanks and here's your update! -SnapeM, I will ALWAYS keep writing. -Jibiathon, come on, would I ever let them not have a happy ending? Perhaps if I were a wicked girl… hmm, perhaps I am evil laugh teasing, this is romance! -Light, yep, Jareth is getting OOC for what we know of him, which, really isn't much at all when you think about it. Dealing with human things tends to make you more human. Though, I won't tell him you said so, as he'll be horridly offended. Jareth offended tends to not produce the fun I need wink -Victoria, I now must go gets myself a t-shirt that says fantasmic, I love that word! _

_As always, even though I cliffy you into panic, please R/R, I would just adore it!_


	13. A Truce Is Called

_A/N: Ok, so I admit it in advance, I adored writing this chapter. I mean, what would Laby fic be without those who will show up next? _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. You know the rest of the drill._

* * *

Your Eyes  
Story by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June to possibly September, 2005 

**Chapter Thirteen, A Truce Is Called…**

Appearing in the Labyrinth in the corner of a wide opening in the middle of the hedge maze, Jareth immediately began looking around. Unlike the world he had left, the sun shone brightly in the sky. He looked into the crystal in his hand, then up in the direction of one of the hedges closest to him.

"Hoghead," he called, his voice soft so as not to disturb Toby, but pitching it magically so it grew louder and demanding as it traveled away from him. He knew the surly gardener's name, but also knew he would be unable to ignore the slight and would show himself. It would save him time if the dwarf came to him because the dwarf had a way of avoiding when Jareth was the one looking for him.

The dwarf had been different since he had saved Sarah from the colossal city guard. He no longer feared Jareth and would ignore him frequently. Even threat of the Bog wasn't very effective anymore if the dwarf didn't want to do what was asked, so Jareth very rarely asked him to do anything other than his gardening duties. In fact, he hadn't said more than a few words to him since the night Sarah had called for him. He had been so _jealous_ Sarah had called for the dwarf when he had hoped she would call for him, he feared he might have actually stuck the dwarf in the Bog. Contrary to the dwarf's belief, Jareth hardly ever meant the threat, as he certainly didn't want his gardener to smell up the whole Labyrinth.

"It's HogGLE," a grumpy voice came from behind the hedge. "S'not hard to remember," the voice continued in a grumble as dwarf appeared with hedge clippers in his hand.

"Hoggle, I do not have time for this. I require your assistance," Jareth said, still softly, trying not to awake Toby. He wanted him to sleep until he was ready to explain what was going on.

"My assistance?" Hoggle said, glaring up at the man with the boy in his arms. "What for?"

"I need you to take care of this boy for me. This is Toby, Sarah's brother."

Hoggle started violently. He hadn't heard from Sarah in so long, for many months of Aboveground time. He missed her very much, although he certainly wouldn't admit it to anyone. He focused on Toby, who had grown in the last three years, then glared at Jareth suspiciously.

"You can't convince me she wished him away again, so what in the blazes are you up to?" Hoggle demanded, walking forward as if to grab the boy from Jareth's arms to protect him.

"I do not have time for this," Jareth thundered, in his temper forgetting his desire to not wake Toby.

The small boy woke up abruptly, his body tensing, as he looked around frantically, until he found Jareth's face, close to his.

"Hi," Toby said, relaxing and grinning at Jareth. Jareth smiled briefly at the boy as Toby continued, looking around. "What's going on? Where are we? Where's Sarah?"

"Sarah had to take care of some things." Jareth said gently.

"But I want Sarah," Toby said, looking close to tears.

"I know. But where she is you would not find much fun, so she asked me to bring you here to visit a friend of hers," Jareth said, hoping desperately Toby would not cry. He wasn't quite sure he would be able to leave the boy if he did.

Toby looked around, not seeing anyone. He was puzzled about who Jareth meant and was about to ask when he noticed a short wrinkled man on the ground below him. Jareth, seeing where Toby looked, bent down, depositing Toby in front of Hoggle.

"Hi," Toby said, looking at the little man with the grumpy look on his face. "What are you?"

Hoggle said grouchily, "I'm not a _what_ I'm a _who_ and m'name's Hoggle."

Toby clapped his hands together in glee. "Oh wow, Sarah's told me all about you! She told me you were her best friend in the Labyrinth."

A look of great pleasure briefly crossed Hoggle's wrinkled face before the grumpy mask came back. "Are you in trouble Toby? 'Cuz if this lunkhead," he said, glaring menacingly at Jareth, "stole you away from Sarah, I'll help you find her."

Toby giggled. "No Hoggle, I'm not in trouble!" He turned and grabbed hold of Jareth's hand. "Jareth loves my sister. He's not a lunkhead, he's a good guy!"

Jareth looked down at Toby, surprised and pleased. That was the first time he'd ever been the 'good guy' for a child. Hoggle snorted scornfully and Jareth glared at him as Toby continued.

"He came to get Sarah and they kissed," Toby whispered to Hoggle. "They _love_ each other."

"S'bout time," Hoggle muttered under his breath. Jareth looked sharply at the dwarf, but the creature ignored him. Just then, a high voice came from the corner opposite to where they were standing.

"Sir Hoggle? Where art thou?" A small dog-like creature appeared, taking in the scene before him. The appearance of the creature made Toby shout in excitement.

"Sir Didymus?" Toby asked, pulling his hand from Jareth's as he ran to the fox dressed like a knight.

"Tis I, but who art thee?" Sir Didymus said with a sweeping bow.

"I'm Toby, Sarah's brother," Toby declared.

"Ah, sweet lady Sarah, who has not graced us with her fair presence in an eternity," the fox said grandly. "Well, Sir Tobias, it is an honor to meet you." With that, he bowed again.

Toby laughed with glee. He liked this small creature with his silly way of saying things. He turned back to Jareth, who was crouched down, discussing something with Sarah's dwarf friend. He watched the exchange silently for a moment until Jareth saw him watching them and called Toby back over. Toby looked at his new friend, grabbing the fox's small paw to drag him over to Jareth with him.

"Toby," Jareth said when the boy had returned to his side, "I have to go back to Sarah now, but I'll be back soon. Anything you need, just ask Hoggle. And if he doesn't do it, threaten to throw him in the Bog of Eternal Stench," he said with a wink and a grin.

An angry look on his face, inside Hoggle was surprised. Jareth, a decent sense of humor? It surprised him, but so had many things about Jareth in the last few minutes. His kindness for Toby, Toby's declarations of Jareth's and Sarah's love, the tone of voice and the look in the Goblin King's eyes as he had related the sad events Sarah was currently living through.

Hoggle watched as Toby launched himself into Jareth's arms, hugging him tightly. He saw the surprise in Jareth's face before he had returned the embrace, standing up and swinging the small boy round as both laughed gaily. Hoggle suspicion that Jareth had feelings for Sarah was pretty much confirmed. What he still couldn't wrap his brain around was the way Jareth acted with Toby.

Hoggle was wrenched from his thoughts when a sharp voice said, "Watch him as though your life depended on it, for it does," Jareth growled, then disappeared.

Hoggle looked at Toby, who was chattering happily to Sir Didymus. In the distance a thunder-like howl cried, "Brother, Ludo loooosssst." He turned to Toby with a faint grin and said, "Well kid, bout time you met another of Sarah's friends."

* * *

_a/n: Yeah, I have much love for this chapter. _

_As always, please R/R, I would just adore it!_


	14. A Final Request

_A/N: Hello to those of you who have long awaited this chapter. I apologize for my muses' bad behaviors in delaying more chapters. I official blame the Goblin King for slacking in the inspiration department. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. You know the rest of the drill.

* * *

Your Eyes  
Story by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June to , 2005

**Chapter Fourteen, A Final Request …**

Jareth re-entered the room after appearing outside the hospital and making his way up to the ward. He still worried briefly over Toby. Although the dwarf had disobeyed him to save Sarah once, he was trustworthy and would take care of Toby, even without the threats Jareth had voiced. He still wanted the boy here, in this world and in the room with them, but it had been enough work, even aided by his weakened magic, to convince the staff to allow him and Sarah to stay in the room. Jareth was sure he would be safe with Hoggle, who knew the Labyrinth as well as he did, but he would still sentence the dwarf to a torturous punishment if any harm befell Toby. At the thought, he once again pondered the fierce feelings of protectiveness that were growing where the boy was concerned. 

Jareth glanced at Sarah, realizing she was finally asleep. Although it would most likely not prove restful, he was glad she would have some respite from the appalling things happening to her. Walking to the window, he saw how bright the sky was already, the sun of this world high in the sky. He realized with a start how long he had been gone. He hoped she had been sleeping most of the time he was gone. He hadn't intended to be gone so long, but a short check-up on the goblins had reminded him why he did not leave them unattended for long periods. It had taken several hours to get them back under control and then he banished the majority of them from the castle until his return to avert more disaster. The only positive to being there so long was that his magic, weakened by this world, had been recharged to the strongest it could be here. 

He had also changed his clothes to a plain black shirt and black pants that would pass as 'normal' in this world. He did not want to take the chance of his clothing illusion slipping while in a place with so many people. For Sarah, he had been able to conjure her own clothes, so he did not have to worry about his magic in that case. 

He stared at the man in the bed and gently read out to touch the hand not held by Sarah. A warmth spread from his hand to her father and Jareth hoped it, along with the medications he was most likely being given, would help the pain. He watched Sarah as she slept, her hand protectively over her father's as her head rested against the frame of the guard bars on the bed. He walked around the bed and sat down next to her, gently taking her hand into his as he silently watched the man in the bed. 

He could not believe the man was dying, and there was nothing he could do to save him. There were rules in his world; rules that had been created by his own ancestors that he usually obeyed. He was not to interfere in a mortal's life unless they requested and really, the only wishes he should fulfill were taking what was wished away to the goblins or himself, which happened very rarely. He followed them without objection, except when it came to Sarah. 

'The rules on interference be damned' he thought angrily. He would gladly throw the rules out the bloody window, but his magic was not strong here, as it was in his own lands. There he might be able to help the man's injuries, either with his own powers or another's. However, he could not transport her father there, for he would die from the stress of the travel. Normal, healthy individuals did not recognize the effects of travel as anything more than slight disorientation, but someone near to death would be killed from the time shift. 

It ate at Jareth that he was powerless to stop what could be hours or days away. He had reordered time for Sarah in his world, but the dying of magic in this world left him with little power. He could not even stop the man's pain as he lay dying; only lessen it in a small way. Occasionally, his thoughts were interrupted by a woman who came to check on Sarah's father, quietly opening the glassed door to the room and going about her business without words, but when she left he would brood again. 

A small sound drew him from his contemplation as he realized her father was awake and moaning softly. He saw the man's eyes slowly travel to Sarah's hand on his own and his head turned as he took in Sarah's head resting on his bed. Each movement seemed to cause the man severe pain and Jareth removed Sarah's hand from her father's for a short moment so he could have access to the man. He laid his hand gently on the man's hand, attempting to again relieve what pain he could. Her father looked up Jareth as he replaced Sarah's hand. 

"Thank you," he said in a faint whisper, not even questioning the small relief he felt at the touch of the wild haired blonde man before him. "Who are you?" 

"I'm a friend of Sarah's," Jareth said quietly, rising to stand close to the bed. 

The badly injured man's pain filled eyes looked searchingly into his own. Jareth saw a look of understanding flare there as his gaze questioned Jareth. 

"I love her," he said simply, returning her father's gaze. "As she loves me." 

The man in the bed nodded his head in approval, wincing at the pain. 

"Take care of her," he said, his voice cracking. "And Toby - please take care of them both." 

Jareth felt panic rise up in his throat, the foreign emotion threatening to choke him, as he realized what was happening. Her father was slipping away as he spoke. Jareth anxiously turned to Sarah, shaking her away. 

"Mmmm, whh… at…" she mumbled sleepily. 

"Wake up now, Sarah!" 

At the sound of the panicked voice issuing the command, her eyes snapped open, hazily taking in Jareth's face. She saw the panic written across his face and she immediately turned to her father, seeing he was awake with his faced turned towards her as his eyes slowly opened and shut. She leaned forward, gripping his hand, which she had held while she slept, even tighter than before. 

Sarah's father opened his eyes again. Seeing Sarah looking at him with a happy smile on her face, he tried to smile for her but the pain was too much. 

"Sarah," he said, his voice still cracking, "I love you." 

'Oh God,' her mind cried as the smile slipped. 'Not this, I can't lose him too.' She leaned in close to him, her face inches from his, holding his hand to her face, still clenched tightly in hers. 

"I love you too Daddy, you're going to be ok, everything is going to be ok," she whispered back brokenly. 

"Toby," her father said, his eyes drifting shut. "Tell him I love him." 

"You can tell him yourself. I'll have Jareth go get him. It's going to be ok," she said, her voice becoming louder as tears began. She could feel him slipping away, even as she told him he would be fine. 

"Jareth… Sarah, he loves you… he'll take care of you both," he said, his voice so soft she could not have heard it if she had not been so close. The last word had barely past his lips when all movement from him stilled and the machines he was hooked to began to emit loud tones. 

Sarah threw herself against his body, crying desperately, as hospital staff flung wide the door to the room. 

"Get her out of here," a doctor ordered. 

Shocked at what had just occurred, Jareth placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder at the order. She moved violent beneath him, loosening herself from his gentle grip. "I'm not leaving," she cried hysterically to the room. 

Jareth leaned down, wrapping his arms around her body, prying her from the bed and man to which she clung. Instead of leaving, he skirted the chairs they had been sitting in and stepped back several paces to the wall, Sarah struggling and crying the whole way. 

"No, dammit, I want to be with him. Let. Me. Go!" she cried, blindly fighting him. All thought was for the man in the bed and she was oblivious to the soft words coming from the one who restrained her. 

The doctor and staff desperately worked to revive the man, Sarah crying and fighting as Jareth watched in horror. He had never witnessed death like this before. They stared at the scene for what felt like an eternity until the doctor stopped, saying quietly, "Call it." 

The doctor looked up, seeing both Jareth and Sarah were still in the room. His eyes met Sarah's and she stilled. "I'm sorry," the doctor said, his tone soft with sympathy, "he's gone." 

Sarah stared back at the doctor, the look on her face almost apathetic. She turned, blindly seeking Jareth. He held her close, and looked at the doctor. 

"I'll have a nurse show you to one of the private sitting rooms instead of staying in here. I'd have you take her home now, but we need her to sign a few things and make a few arrangements. After that, you should take her straight there," the doctor said. 

Jareth nodded and lowered his head to Sarah's ear. "Let's go Sarah." 

She looked at him, as thought she did not see him. She started to walk towards the door with him and stumbled, as though she could not control her legs. He gathered her up in his arms, carrying her out the door.

* * *

_a/n: No tears! I have another chapter… or two or three :) _

So very much love to my exquisite reviewers, all of you are incredible- Lady Saffron of the Daggers, The Great Susinko, an-angel-in-hell, LadyAniviel, GlisteningAbyss, Jibiathon, Zhang Wu the Lotus Blossom, irishelf, Kenta Divina, Brenda 

Saffy, you are hilarious! Susinko, thank you so much! I wholeheartedly agree with your take on Laby fic and I am so pleased you feel mine is going to go the distance. Thank you! an-angel-in-hell, not over! LadyAniviel, you little mind reader! GlisteningAbyss, I am so glad you were pleased, that was my favorite chapter so far, I just love them. irishelf, I completely I agree, when I have children, I will need to find them a trio like that ;). Kenta Divina, I am the evil, I know it. Blame Jareth, it was all his idea ;) Brenda, your favorite? That made my month! Jibiathon, Zhang Wu the Lotus Blossom, updates as requested! 

As always, please R/R, I would just adore it! 


	15. A Surprising Remark

_A/N: Yes, my bulk updating habits are back, but as it has been so long, I m sure no one will complain having multiple chapters to read. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. You know the rest of the drill.

* * *

Your Eyes  
Story by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June to , 2005

**Chapter Fifteen, A Surprising Remark …**

Tired out from hours of exploration in and around the hedge maze, Toby finally slept on the small cot in the gardener's small home. Hoggle checked on the boy, pulling up the covers he had kicked off before sinking into a chair, deep in thought. 

The things Toby had said today, both when Jareth had been around and later after he had left, had confirmed his belief that Jareth was in love with Sarah. He had begun to suspect it due to the way Jareth had acted at the mention of her name after she left, angry at whoever had spoken it, but with a distant unreadable look on his face. Hoggle had avoided Jareth after Sarah's departure because he hated being reminded of what the man had ordered him to do to distract Sarah, hating himself still over doing it, but he had begun to watch him more closely when he noticed the odd look on his face at the mention of Sarah. 

Whenever Jareth entered the Labyrinth and didn't know he was around, Hoggle would watch him. He often saw Jareth gaze into his crystals, mostly seeming sad. The sight had intrigued Hoggle, for he couldn't imagine the arrogant Goblin King ever being sad about anything. A few times Hoggle had been close enough to catch the images within and one time they had been so clear he had recognized the face as Sarah's. 

At that, he knew Jareth was in love with Sarah and the fact shocked him. He never thought of Jareth as the kind to love or care about anything, although he had to admit to himself that Jareth was turning into a good king. Most of the goblins were stupid creatures and hard to rule, and for as long as Hoggle remembered, he let them do whatever they wanted, within reason. He managed to control them but he took very little interest in anything other than the upkeep of the Labyrinth. He had looked after all his subjects, but not with any great care or effort. 

That was until Sarah had come and everything changed. After she left, Jareth had ordered them to fix up the city instead of leaving the destruction alone, as he would have once done, caring little for the dwellings of the goblins before this. He still allowed them to make a mess of the throne room, but the rest of the castle was clean. The city and the castle now looked much different than they had three short years ago. 

Hoggle still wasn't sure about Sarah. She had only called for him once since the few calls after she had returned home. She had been so very sad when she had finally called him, but she had refused to tell him why. He never suspected it might have something to do with Jareth, not until today. He grumbled under his breath in frustration. Reluctantly, he admitted to himself he wanted Sarah to be happy, even if that meant loving the arrogant fool who was his king. 

As a sound pulled him from his contemplations, Hoggle looked up to find the man and woman from his thoughts who had just appeared. He watched Jareth settle Sarah into a chair, stroking back her hair with one hand to place a kiss on her forehead. He observed the way Sarah clung to his free hand like it was her lifeline and then watched her relax when he heard the Goblin King murmur a soft 'I love you' before extricating his hand so he could retrieve Toby. As Jareth strode across the room to gather up Toby, Hoggle came to Sarah's side. 

"Sarah," he said, his gruff voice soft. He reached for her hands when she did not say anything, patting them gently. "I'm sorry 'bout all that's happened." 

Sarah glanced up at the dwarf, seeing the sorrow on his face, and sank to the floor, wrapping her arms around him. She hugged him tightly and placed a kiss on his cheek. In an attempt to make her smile, laugh, anything other than that distant gaze, he said, "Now see here, the last time you did that we almost ended up in the Bog." She looked at him with a ghost of a smile and he grinned. "But I'd do it all again for another." 

She kissed his cheek again with a small smile before the sadness came back, overwhelming her once more. She didn't hear the sounds of Jareth clearing his throat as she sank back against the bottom of the chair, but Hoggle did and looked up to find Jareth glaring at him, jealousy written clearly on his face. 

"Oh, keep yer shirt on," Hoggle said with a smirk as Jareth opened his mouth to speak. He was surprised the Goblin King allowed the emotion to be so clear on his face. 

Jareth's gaze returned to Sarah and seeing her slumped against the chair, he reached down and drew her to his side, shifting Toby slightly to get a better grip on her. As Jareth prepared to leave, he looked down at the dwarf, who glared back at him. There really was no love lost between the two, but Jareth's normal feelings warred with his reluctant feelings of gratitude, causing him to say something he had never said to one of his subjects before. 

"Thank you Hoggle, for taking care of him." With that, Jareth, Toby and Sarah disappeared, leaving Hoggle to gape at the spot they no longer occupied, his mouth opened. 

"I'll be damned," Hoggle swore softly.

* * *

_As always, please R/R, I would just adore it!_


	16. Confessions of a Troubled Heart

_A/N: Another chapter, yes it is! This will be the last one for likely the next week, unless I decide to move forward sooner. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. You know the rest of the drill.

* * *

Your Eyes  
Story by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June to , 2005

**Chapter Sixteen, Confessions of a Troubled Heart …**

Soft candles illuminated the room as three figures appeared from nowhere. Jareth had a listless Sarah clutched tightly to his side and a slumbering Toby in his other arm. Gently he placed Toby on the end of a huge bed as he guided Sarah to sit on the edge. Covering Toby with a corner of the coverlet, he turned and sat down next to Sarah. 

She sat there, hands folded into her lap, staring dazedly at the floor. She felt completely numb and cold, as though she would never be warm again. She shivered and something soft settled on her. Looking down, she observed the soft black fabric of a robe wrapped around her, smelling faintly of Jareth. She felt his breath on her cheek and turned into his embrace, still shivering as she tightly clutched the fabric of his shirtfront. 

Jareth held her as she clung securely to him. He thought she might cry and he was preparing himself for it. Who wouldn't cry when they lost their parents? 'Everyone except me,' he thought bitterly. But this was different. Sarah was warm and compassionate and able to openly share her feelings when she was comfortable doing so. He was never comfortable doing that before she had come into his life and he had appeared cold and hardhearted to everyone who knew him. To some degree, he was still that person, except with Sarah and Toby. 

He suddenly realized she was not crying and he held her slightly away from his body to look into her eyes. He saw the tears there, glittering unshed. He pulled her back into his arms, lightly rubbing her back in slow, comforting circles. 

"Let it go," he said gently. 

"No," came the firm, bitter reply, the force of it surprising Jareth. "I'm sick of crying. All I've done since you came is cry like a big baby," she said, the disgust in her voice evident. 

"Sarah, look at me," he ordered and she looked up, her gaze meeting his. "You and your brother have gone through more, in the less than a day, than any person should have to endure in a lifetime. That has been made even worse for you because I waited so long to come to you. Every tear you have shed has been completely justified." 

A few tears fell from her eyes as she blinked rapidly, the numbness easing off for a moment as her heart warmed to his words. "You are the single most amazing person I have ever known or could ever dreamed of knowing," Sarah said, gazing at him in wonder as the tears continued to fall. "You've been so patient and kind and protective and loving. You took care of Toby without a second thought and he just adores you already, even though he barely knows you. I feel so grateful and guilty at the same time." 

"Guilty? Why," Jareth asked, surprise evident on his face. 

"Because I had no idea until yesterday that you could be this wonderful," she said, green eyes a murkier color with her inner pain. "I fell in love with your Goblin King façade and with my ideas of how you might be. I find myself loving you more than I could have ever imagined as I discover all these new aspects of you. I feel guilty I didn't see all this before and I feel guilty for loving you so much when I should be grieving." 

Jareth regarded her seriously. "Sarah, never feel guilty over what you did and did not know about me. Many of the emotions you have seen or sensed recently are very new to me as well. They still take me by surprise, so there is no way you could have known." He took her chin in his hand. "And _never_ feel guilty for loving while grieving. Your parents would not want you to be lonely and unhappy the rest of your life. Your father certainly didn't want that." 

"My dad?" Sarah exclaimed softly. "How do you know?" 

"Before I woke you, he spoke to me. He wanted to know who I was and I said a friend, but he saw there was much more, so I told him we loved each other. I could sense this pleased him and he asked me to take care of you and Toby. Then I woke you up." He hesitated. He felt compelled to tell her what he had been unable to do for her father. While he knew what had happened was beyond his powers and control, he wasn't sure how she would react. He just could not keep it from her. 

Sarah began to cry softly and he almost decided not to say anything, but he finally opened his mouth to speak. "Sarah," he said, bringing her face up to his again. "I have to tell you something that is very hard for me to tell you. I only wish to be honest with you, but I'm afraid this will hurt you. Just know that I love you." 

Blinking, Sarah looked back at Jareth, for she did not like the sound of this. It did not sound good and she began to feel afraid. 

"Sarah, when I'm in your world, I still have my magic, but it is very limited," he explained quietly. "Your father was in a lot of pain, even with your world's medicines, and I tried to help relieve him of it as much as possible. I believe he understood to some degree what I did, but what I could not do was save his life. Had he been in the Underground, I might have been able to save him, but in your world I could not. If I had tried to transport him here in his greatly weakened condition, he would have died instantly. Either way, there was no way I could stop what happened, although I wanted to with every fiber of my being." 

He stopped, staring into her eyes before continuing. His eyes held all the pain, regret and guilt in his heart and he hoped she could see it. "I let you down and I will understand if you cannot forgive me." 

She read all the emotions swimming in his eyes and almost felt relief. She had been so afraid he was about to tell her he didn't love her. This admission Sarah could handle, even though she felt her heart crack further at what might have been if her world's magic was not all but nonexistent. 

"Jareth, I can't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. It isn't your fault you couldn't save my dad and I would never blame you for it." Tears began to fall as she whispered, "I'm eternally grateful that you could make his pain less, if only for a little while." 

He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until he released it in a whoosh. Relieved, he kissed her softly on the lips and then pulled her into his arms. 

"I want to stay here forever in your arms," she whispered against his chest after several moments had past. 

"Then do so. Sarah, stay with me," Jareth coaxed softly, "You and Toby will have everything you need or desire." 

"The one and only thing we both want you can't give us," Sarah said sadly. "Besides, I can't stay now. I have to go back and… finish all the arrangements," she continued, her voice soft and sorrowful. "Jareth, there is still things that have to be done, things that will need taken care of, like the funeral and my parent's will." Then she paused and her eyes met his, full of panic. "Oh, dear God." 

"What is it? You do not need to decide now about staying," he said worriedly, searching her panicked face. 

"Toby," she breathed. 

"Sarah, he is fine," he said, glancing to the end of the bed. "See, he is still sleeping." 

"That's not what I meant. No one has told him," she said, her voice full of anxiety. "How am I going to tell him? Oh god, what am I going to do? How am I going to take care of him now? What will I do if they won't let me keep him? I can't lose him!" Her voice continued to rise through this tirade until Jareth crushed her to him, making soft shushing sounds as his hand settled warmly on her head, his fingers gentle as they caressed her hair. 

"Easy Sarah, easy. For now, forget everything and sleep." As he spoke the words, a warm feeling came over Sarah and she began to feel sleepy. 

Jareth held her as her body slackened. Fleetingly he thought about the repercussions of making her forget everything that had happened, but he pushed the thoughts from him. He would deal with the aftermath in the morning and hoped that she would understand. 

Holding her close, he drew back the bed covers and laid Sarah on the bed. He waved his hand and the white shirt and jeans shifted into one of his shirts, this one with buttons instead of an open neck. He moved Toby from the end of the bed to the middle next to Sarah and then tucked the bed covers around them both. He walked to the other side of the bed and laid down next to them, a blanket disappearing from a stack on a chair and reappearing over him. Wearily, he turned on his side to face Sarah and Toby, reaching his arm out to encompass them both. Soon, all three were asleep.

* * *

_As always, please R/R, I would just adore it!_


	17. A Time of Forgetting

_A/N: I think this chapter is possibly one of my longest to date, I hope you enjoy that fact! _

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. You know the rest of the drill.

* * *

Your Eyes  
Story by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June to , 2005

**Chapter Seventeen, A Time of Forgetting… **

"Sarah… Saarrraaahhh… Come on, wake up." 

Someone was shaking Sarah and calling to her. She opened her eyes sleepily to find a set of bright blue eyes directly in front of her. Groggily, she looked down at the black sheets and coverlet on her, then around at the huge bed with the black canopy and curtains. Looking beside her, she found the sleeping form of the blonde man at her side and smiled, remembered hazily where she was. She didn't really recall how she had gotten there. 

Drawing her eyes from Jareth, who continued to sleep on his side with one hand resting on her, she looked down and was shocked to find herself wearing one of Jareth's shirts instead of her own shirt and jeans. She relaxed a bit when she pulled out the neckline to see she still had her bra and underwear on and thankfully, this shirt had buttons that covered everything important instead of the deep open neck that would reveal everything. She was kept from worrying further over her clothes by Toby's voice. 

"Sarah," he said softly and insistently, in an attempt to not wake Jareth. He bounced slightly as his straddled her knees. 

"What?" she whispered back at him, taking her eyes from Jareth to look at Toby. 

"I have to go the bathroom and I don't know where it is," he said. 

"Oh, ok. Well, let's try that door over there," she said, sliding out of bed and pointing to a single door across the room. She grabbed Toby's hand and crossed the room to the ebony door and pushed it open gently. Beyond, she discovered a giant black marble tub with no faucets. 'No plumbing,' she thought, coming further into the room. She located what looked like a toilet next to a black marble pedestal sink and walked closer. On further inspection, she found it to be similar to one she was used to – it even held water although there was no tank - and breathed a sigh of relief. She had been afraid it would resemble a campground toilet. 

"Go ahead, Toby, I'll wait outside," she said. 

She walked to the door and went outside, closing it behind her. She looked around the room while she waited. The room was dark in theme and she knew it instinctively belonged to Jareth. There was a set of tall ebony double doors on the wall to her left and along the same wall, angled into the corner, was the ebony canopied bed. In the far right corner there was a huge, wide ebony fireplace from which embers glowed, bringing a slight warmth to the morning chill of the room. An overstuffed sofa, two chairs in a muted black fabric and a low ebony table surrounded it on a carpet of black with golden threads woven in it. On the wall to her right were high arched windows, covered with a sheer black fabric that fluttered softly in the morning breeze. Beneath them sat a large ebony writing desk and chair. To the right of the bathroom door she stood in front of, there was a long, enormously sized ebony wardrobe that she assumed contained Jareth's clothes. A thirteen-hour clock, also in ebony, said it was eight-thirty and she assumed by the light that it was early morning. Glancing at the watch on her wrist, she noticed the digital readout said two thirty in the afternoon. She had almost forgotten about the different times between here and home. 

"Sarah," Toby called out. 

She opened the door a crack and whispered in, "What?" 

"There's no flusher in here!" he said loudly in shock. 

A soft chuckle close to her ear made her turn around. Jareth stood before her, his normally wild hair even more pronounced from sleeping as he yawned widely before smiling at her. 'If anything, it makes him look even more gorgeous,' she found herself thinking with an anticipatory shiver. 

He paused to give her a quick kiss and whisper, "Good morning, my love," before he entered the bathroom. She watched him lean down to Toby and whisper in his ear. She saw Toby scrunched his face up, eyes tightly closed before his disappeared beyond her view. She heard a squeal of amusement as the sound of running water reached her. 

"That was neat," the little boy cried as he came barreling back out the door and wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist. "Sarah, you should have seen it! I thought about it flushing and it _did_! Then, I thought about the water in the sink and it appeared!" He then became distracted by the rest of the bedroom, looking around with wide eyes. "A fireplace!" he yelled excitedly, scampering off across the room. 

Jareth came to stand next to Sarah, wrapping one arm around her waist. "He is certainly easily amused," he said, laughing. 

"Yes, he is," she said, turning her head to smile at him. She felt relaxed and comfortable standing with him this way, as though they did this everyday. Except… they had never done this before, that she could remember. She was finding it difficult to recall things right now, such as where her new clothing had come from. Her thoughts drawn back to her clothing, or more accurately, lack of clothing, she looked down at herself and frowned slightly. 

"I feel fuzzy, like I have cotton brain. I'm having a hard time remembering things. How exactly did this," she said, gesturing to the shirt that covered her to her knees, "happen, Jareth? Did we…?" The question trailed of unfinished. Toby was with them, they couldn't have done what she was thinking. 

His tone was reassuring. "I promise it was completely innocent, Sarah. A simple switch to sleep in, nothing revealed and nothing happened. I thought you would be more comfortable that way. Did you sleep well?" 

"Amazingly, yes. What did you do, feed me a drugged peach last night?" she said, her relief allowing her to tease him with a wicked grin. 

"Unfortunately not," he said, returning her wicked smile with a wolfish one of his own. "I am pleased you enjoyed the sleep and perhaps I will consider the peach next time," he finished with a faint wink, clearly enjoying the easy banter about something that had once been not amusing in the slightest. 

"Incorrigible flirt," she murmured with a smile. "So what did you do? I haven't slept like that in years." 

"I cast a dreamless version of the sleep spell for you so you could rest." He frowned slightly. "Sarah, I do need to talk to you about the 'fuzzy' feeling you were having, it is because…" 

Sarah's stomach growled loudly, interrupting him, and she flushed pink. Jareth laughed and produced a crystal from the air, what he was about to say momentarily forgotten. Speaking into it he said sternly, "Bring up food and drink for a breakfast for three. The guest food, is that clear?" Then he tossed the crystal into the air and it exploded into a shower of glitter. 

"Do it again," Toby demanded as he caught the sight of the glitter and ran back over to them. 

Jareth laughed at the order. "Why don't you try it?" he asked as he produced another crystal and placed it gently into Toby's palm. Toby grinned up at Jareth, turning the crystal in his hand slowly, seeing faint misty images. He finally tossed it high into the air, watching with delight as the shower of glitter came back down. 

"That was cool," Toby said. "Were people inside it when I did that?" he asked, looking suddenly worried. 

"No, the crystals only _show_ things, such as people." he reassured Toby. "They do not contain them. Besides, if they did, they would not be stuck inside if one was dissolved or broken." 

Sarah snorted, raising her eyebrows at him. From past experience, Sarah knew quite clearly he was mixing truth with statements that weren't entirely true. After all, she _had_ been inside one that she had broken, after all. She caught Jareth's gaze as he looked up at the sound she had made and he looked very much like Toby did when he was caught telling a fib. She laughed and he gave her a wry smile as someone knocked on the door. He went to the double doors and opened one, going outside. He returned, carrying a tray laden with bowls, jugs and covered platters. Placing it on the low table in front of the fireplace, he began removing covers to reveal bacon and eggs and fluffy items that looked like pancakes. There was a myriad of fruit in the bowls, as well as tall jugs of what looked to be milk, juice and water next to empty crystal goblets and a stack of bare plates. 

"Oh, wow!" Toby cried, running over to the table to look at the food. "Come look at this. All of my favorites!" Sarah joined them in front of the fireplace, looking over the food as another loud rumble erupted from her stomach. Toby giggled, placing his head up against Sarah's belly to listen to the noises her stomach was making. 

"Sarah, you should _hear_ this!" Toby exclaimed, giggling even more. "It sounds like something is alive in there!" Sarah playfully shoved the little boy away and he grabbed some bacon from one of the plates. She grabbed a piece of bacon as well as she sat down, taking a small bite as she instantly closed her eyes. 

"Yum," she muttered as a look of pleasure washed over her features. "This is excellent," she said to Jareth before eating the rest of it and grabbing another. 

"I am glad you approve," he said, coming to stand next to her. He then leaned down, his mouth close to her ear. "Sarah," he said softly. "After breakfast we do need to talk." 

"Ok. Right now I want to eat, so hand me a plate," she ordered playfully and he laughed down at her as he straightened and turned to the stack of plates. She grabbed the proffered plate and began to load it with food. She hadn't been so ravenous in such a long time. 

"Wow, Sarah," Toby said, looking at her plate as she filled it. "You never eat that much!" 

Sarah flushed slightly. "Oh, this was supposed to be yours, Toby. I'm hungrier than I thought, I guess," she laughed, regarding the shocked child and highly amused man staring back at her. 

She put the filled plate down, but before she could reach for another plate for Toby, he had already handed a plate to Jareth and began instructing him on how to fill it. She watched the exchange with amusement as she settled back against the couch with her plate set on her lap. 

She watched Jareth fill three goblets, two with juice and one with milk, handing the milk to Toby. He then settled back against the couch with a large apple in one hand and a fork in the other. He handed the fork to her and then lazily draped his arm across her shoulders. She shifted so her shoulder was resting against his chest, thanked him sweetly and began to eat. 

She was content and happy, two feelings she had not had in a long time. She watched Toby blissfully consume his breakfast, chattering around mouthfuls of food about his stay with Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo. She could feel the motion of Jareth's breathing against her shoulder and the vibrations of his chuckles as he listened to Toby. She closed her eyes momentarily, hardly believing this moment was occurring. This time yesterday she was sure she would never see the blonde again and now the three of them sat eating breakfast. She was everlastingly grateful that he was now with her and the past three years would become just a distant memory. 

She leaned forward, picking up her goblet of fruit juice and putting it to her lips to drink. 

"Sarah, can Mommy and Daddy come here? I want to show them the magic bathroom," Toby said. 

'Mom and Dad?' she thought and the fuzzy feeling that had been with her all morning suddenly cleared from her head as last night's events came rushing back. She dropped the crystal goblet, the contents spilling onto the black and gold carpet as the glass shattered. 

Jareth cursed violently to himself. This was definitely not how he wanted her to remember. He was worried earlier she would be very upset and he had wanted to take her from Toby's sight to remind her and explain why he chose to make her forget for a short time. Then they would be able to face Toby together and tell him everything. He could see that plan was now completely ruined. 

Sarah fought back the sob that welled up as Toby looked at her and she felt her anger start to slowly boil. She was certain this was Jareth's doing, even though she could not believe he would hurt her in this way by making her _forget_ her parents like this. She was angry with herself for forgetting, but she was even angrier with him for doing it. She felt betrayed that he had done it without even considering her feelings, for he had to have known how much pain this moment would cause. 

"What's wrong?" Toby asked her worriedly. 

"Nothing kiddo," she said, her tone deceptively light. "I just remembered something I _forgot_," she said, shooting Jareth a withering glare, hurt etched on her face. "Finish up your breakfast, I need to speak to Jareth for a minute." 

She rose, glaring down at the man looking worriedly up at her. Her grief at the remembrance of her parents' loss fought with her anger at being made to forget. The anger won. "Can I speak with you for a second, _your highness_," she said, angrily grating out the last two words. 

He nodded as she turned on her heel and walked away from the sitting area. He waved his hand, making the glass shards and juice disappear and rose from the couch. Before he could turn, a resounding boom filled the room. He knew without glancing that it came from the double doors. 

"You did something bad, didn't you," Toby said solemnly as he looked from the now closed door to Jareth. 

'_Bad_ does not even begin to encompass this,' he thought worriedly, but said, "Yes, Toby." 

"I knew it. She isn't mad a lot, but when she is..." Toby shivered dramatically, "she's _really_ scary. You should say sorry." 

"I intend to," he said softly, turning toward the door. He only hoped she would hear him out before yelling at him - or worse.

* * *

_As always, thank you to my reviewers, I will be making use of that nifty reply feature FFN provides from now on, instead of listing them here, so please R/R, I would just adore it!_


	18. The Fight

_A/N: Will Jareth get out of hot water? We'll see ;) _

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. You know the rest of the drill.

* * *

Your Eyes  
Story by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June to , 2005

**Chapter Eighteen, The Fight… **

The minute the door closed behind Jareth, Sarah turned all her anger on him. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she stormed, pacing back and forth in front of him. "I know you did this, what I don't know is how. And why? No, first I want to know how," she yelled, placing her hands on her hips as she glared violently up at him. 

He was not used to anyone yelling at him this way and for a moment he felt anger rise, but he swiftly beat it down. He would not allow himself to become cold and superior with her because she had every right to be angry with him. He realized belatedly he had not asked her what she wanted and had made the grieving process much worse for her by making her relive all of that when she remembered. If he were in her place, he would be angry as well. He just needed to get her to understand why he did it. 

"Sarah," he began softly, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. 

"Don't. You. Touch. Me," she bit out softly, menacingly. She could not let him touch and kiss his way to an apology, she had to make him realize the pain and guilt he had caused her when she realized she had forgotten her parents. She needed him to understand he could not just do what he wanted, especially with magic, as she was powerless to stop him. 

The tone surprised Jareth, as he had never seen her _this_ angry with her whole body emanating fury. 'She's intimidating,' he thought wildly, choking back a laugh of surprise that he actually _felt_ ever so slightly intimidated by her. Now was certainly not the time for a laugh, or for admiring the fire practically consuming her eyes, turned a bright green with the force of her emotions. 

"Sarah, I'm sorry," he began softly, "I placed a dreamless sleep on you last night, which was to help you forget. I… I tried to tell you earlier, but we were interrupted and I put it off." 

"Why?" she whispered bitterly. "Why would you do that to me? _How_ could you do that to me?" 

"Because I love you, Sarah. You were exhausted, physically and emotionally, and I thought it was the only way to help you." He looked down at her, so full of such a rare thing in him – apology – that, for a moment, she felt her anger crack. But that did not change the fact that he had not asked her and he had just done as he wished without any thought to how she would feel. 

He was sure his heart was going to shatter at the look on her face. She looked so angry and hurt and on the verge of tears that it was terrifying to him. He was actually _afraid_ she might tell him to leave her sight forever and his second chance would be lost. 

Sarah couldn't quell her anger, with him or herself, and she lashed out. "By forgetting them? I never thought you were capable of such idiocy." As soon as she had said it, she wished she could take it back. 

At the insult, Jareth's temper flared. He was not use to controlling it and before he could stop them, the words fell from his mouth. "You forget who you are speaking to," he thundered, his voice like ice as one hand clamped like a vise around her upper arm. It did not hurt her, but it did fan the flames of her anger. "You would do well _not_ to speak to me like that again." 

With her free hand, she attempted to slap him across the face, but he was quick enough to catch her wrist. 

"You brutal bastard," she spat. "If you _ever_ touch me or talk to me again like that, you'll regret it." Even though she was angry and hurt, she had not meant what she said, so she had been ready to apologize for her remark. That was, until he had grabbed her and spoke to her that way. The tone and touch had been enough to stoke her anger even more and make her lash out. 

He released her and they both stood staring at one another, eyes ablaze with angry fire. Their breathing labored, they continued to stare for what seemed to be ages, two hotly tempered individuals in a battle of wills before their anger began to cool and they attempted to speak at the same time. 

"Sarah, I'm sorry I…" 

"Jareth, I'm sorry I…" 

"No, Sarah, let me go first," he said as he hesitantly reached for her. She stepped into his embrace, resting her face against his chest as he spoke. He buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply in relief. He had come very close to losing her for the _second time_ and he never wanted it to happen again. 

"My sweet Sarah," he murmured, "I am sorry I grabbed you and spoke to you like that. It was out of line and I would _never_ hurt you intentionally." 

"But apparently I would," she whispered in a lost-sounding voice. She felt truly awful because her anger had been as much at herself as him. "I'm so sorry I almost hit you. I'm a terrible person." 

"No, you are not and never say that again," he ordered softly, his breath displacing strands of hair upon her head. "I provoked you and the fault is entirely mine," he said firmly. 

"We're certainly quite the pair, aren't we?" she said, the words muffled against his shirt. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, pulling her chin up gently with his hand, somewhat surprised at the small smile of her face. 

"We both let our awful tempers have free rein and then we fall over each other apologizing." Her smile widened a bit as he laughed softly. "At least our lives will never be boring. And now," he continued, his thumb gently tracing the underside of her bottom lip, "is there anyway you will ever forgive me for making you forget?" He tried not to look anxious for her answer but she could see it in his eyes. 

"Jareth, I think I understand why you did it, but I'm still upset. You didn't ask me if I wanted to forget, you just did it. I feel like you betrayed me, like you were trying to keep me from something, just like the last time you pulled this magic sleep business. Do you know how _helpless_ I feel when faced with the fact you could do any damn thing you want with your magic and I can't stop you?" The tears began to fall as she continued. "Do you _know_ how much it hurts to know I forgot about them?" 

He felt loathing for himself for causing the sight before him. His magic was so much a part of him that he usually did not think twice about using it. He had never stopped to think how Sarah might feel about the fact he had so much power at his disposal when she had nothing. 'But I would never used it to harm her,' he thought, but then realized, however unintentionally, he had done that by making her to have to go through the loss all over again. He had to be more careful with his magic use or he would scare her away. 

"Oh Sarah," he said with a sigh. "I had no idea I had made you feel that way. Please know I would never do anything with my magic to hurt you. I did not intend to hurt you this time, I just wanted to help you. You were so exhausted and overwhelmed by all you had to do, and you were panicking over Toby. I just wanted you to get enough rest to be able to deal with all of it. I am sorry I caused you more pain instead of lessening it." He kissed her forehead and looked deeply into her eyes. "If you can not forgive me, I truly understand. Just know that I love you and I did it because of that." 

'Oh, to hell with avoiding kiss and touch apologies,' she thought wildly and suddenly kissed him, almost throwing him off balance with the force. He returned her kiss, finding her lips salty from her tears. He savored her taste greedily before she drew back. 

"I forgive you. I find I can't stay mad at you, even when I want to," she said with a small smile. "Now please forgive me. I was just as mad at myself for forgetting as I was at you for doing the spell, but I took it all out on you when you have been nothing but wonderful to Toby and I. I love you so much, Jareth." 

"Sarah, you could not help forgetting," he said, shaking his head gently. "I won't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive." 

"Please?" she asked urgently. 

He relented, knowing she had done nothing wrong but also knowing she would not let this rest. "I forgive you," he said with a sigh against her temple. 

She felt relief at his words and was able to relax against him. They stood silently for several minutes until a small hand touched Sarah, startling her. She looked down and found Toby looking up at her. 

"Sarah? Are you ok?" he asked, his small features etched with worry. 

"Yep, I'm fine," she said, holding his hand in her own. 

"Did Jareth say he was sorry?" he asked her before turning to look at Jareth. 

"Yes, I did," Jareth said, dropping to his knee when Toby tugged on his hand to draw him down. 

"Good," he said, then added in a whisper, "told you she was scary when she was mad." 

"Hey," Sarah said, tugging on his ear. "I heard that." She swung Toby up into her arms as he giggled. 

Toby twined his hands in her long hair. "Sarah, I miss Mommy and Daddy. Can we bring them here?" 

She kissed his cheek as her heart sank into her gut. She could not put this off any longer. "Toby, we're going to go back in the room. I have something to tell you."

* * *

_Please R/R, I would just adore it!_


End file.
